


His Imperial Harem

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's Grade A parenting, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consort! Akashi, Consort! Aomine, Consort! Kise, Consort! Midorima, Consort! Murasakibara, Emperor! Kuroko, Fluff and Angst, GOM are as mature and adult-y as possible, Harem! Generation of Miracles, Kagami Taiga & Himuro Tatsuya are Brothers, M/M, Mama! Alex, Modern Royalty, MuraHimuKaga are childhood best friends, Tetsuya's parents are matchmakers, so the ending may not be what you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the year 2015. Crown Prince Kuroko Tetsuya ascended the Camellia Throne of Teikou as its 104th Emperor after the untimely death of his mother the Empress.</p><p>However, there's a little problem: he can't be officially crowned the 104th Emperor yet.</p><p>According to Teikou law, the Emperor, upon ascending the Camellia Throne, must form his Imperial Harem exactly a month after his ascension. The Imperial Harem must contain 5 individuals; no more, no less. The Emperor's present counsel may submit names to His Majesty, but he alone can make the decision. After the formation of the Imperial Harem may the newly ascended Emperor be crowned.</p><p>Previously on His Imperial Harem:<br/>In Atsushi's head, he thinks: being annoyed and making complaints will also greatly help our friendship grow. In Taiga's head, he thinks: getting fired up is part of the process. In Tatsuya's head, he thinks: this is what we used to be, this is our usual selves. Understanding each other's motives help us deepen our friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Becomes the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be my first multi-chaptered Kuroko no Basuke work. I hope I will be inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (7/16) I've changed Emperor Tetsuya's Emperor number. He's now Emperor 104, because being 845th just didn't go well with my Teikou History Timeline.  
> Edit (11/23) I've also replaced Hikaru & Natsume Asahina in the list. They shouldn't be in more cameos than necessary.

It was the year 2015. Crown Prince Kuroko Tetsuya ascended the Camellia Throne of Teikou as its 104th Emperor after the untimely death of his mother the Empress.

The young prince was told at an early age that he will rule their good empire after his mother - but never this unexpected. He treasured his mother the Empress because he was the only parent the young prince has left; his father the Emperor Consort died when the young prince was only a child.

He understood that he was supposed to learn everything there is to know about their empire from his father's trusted advisors: the heads of the Great Houses of Teikou, and some other noble men. The prince, always has the penchant fot unknowingly disappearing due to his low presence, loved going out of his little palace called the Azusa Hall and seeing the empire he so loved.

While his adventures outside the palace are understandably piquing your interest, it's important to retrace our steps and go back to the situation at hand: Kuroko Tetsuya is now the Emperor.

However, there's a little problem: he can't be officially crowned the 104th Emperor yet.

According to Teikou law, the Emperor, upon ascending the Camellia Throne, must form his Imperial Harem exactly a month after his ascension. The Imperial Harem must contain 5 individuals; no more, no less. The Emperor's present counsel may submit names to His Majesty, but he alone can make the decision. After the formation of the Imperial Harem may the newly ascended Emperor be crowned.

Another problem: Kuroko doesn't know who to pick for this harem. He has been out, yes, but not to socialize and form acquaintances. What a pain.

 

* * *

 

A week into his rule, Kuroko was already stretched. Despite being only a ceremonial ruler (thanks for doing all the work, Prime Minister Tachibana), Kuroko was swamped with meetings. He was all around the news, each and every TV station wanted an interview with the new Emperor, but both the Imperial Palace Guards head Kiyoshi Teppei and the Imperial Internal Palace Affairs Office head Aida Riko refused.

He understood that they were only protecting him from the media's speculatory eyes, but he also sees the importance of being seen in public. The public's interest of him was so high because 1) nobody outside the palace has seen him as the new Emperor, and 2) the public was curious as to who will he pick to be part of his Imperial Harem.

The thing is with the Imperial Harem, it can be composed of men, women or both. The good part about Teikou culture is that it doesn't have any preference - having a reigning Empress wasn't so much as a problem. Going back to the Imperial Harem, anyone can be picked. From celebrities to college students, from white collar employees to CEOs - however, if the Emperor wants you, you leave everything behind. Furthermore, the Imperial Harem is also where the Emperor chooses his Imperial Consort who will assist him in performing various ceremonial and symbolic duties.

The previous Empress' consort was a top-ranking pastry chef, whom she met in an awarding ceremony where she represented the Imperial Family.

And speaking of the Imperial Harem, Kuroko has to attend a meeting specifically set by the Imperial Secretary and his best friend, Kagami Taiga.

"What a pain," Kuroko complains to himself while walking towards his largest conference room in Azusa Hall.  
"His Majesty The Emperor!" The guard by the door announced. Everyone in the room stood up and bowed low.  
"Wataru, I told you, I'm not officially the Emperor yet. It's fine if I'm called the Crown Prince or whatever," Kuroko commented.  
"But Your Majesty--"  
"Whatever. At ease, Wataru."

Kuroko walked to the head of the table, where his favorite red plush sofa was located.  
"You've been telling Wataru off about the Imperial Address, Kuroko. It may be best to get used to it," Riko suggests.  
"Alright," Kuroko gives up.  
"So, after a week into the throne, and I've come up with at least 20 choices for the Imperial Harem, Your Majesty," Kagami opened.  
"Kagami..."  
"Ahem, I mean, Kuroko."  
"Good. You were saying?"  
"As I was saying, I've got 20 people listed for this Imperial Harem thing for the top bachelor in Teikou. Only the best for my best pal, right?" Kagami smirked.  
"Get on with the list, Bakagami," Hyuga Junpei, the head of the Imperial Communications Office, commanded.  
"Okay, here goes."

 

1) Nanase Haruka. One of the top Olympic swimmers. Quiet, but full of sass. Absolutely loves mackerel. 

"Kagami," Kuroko calls, "why is he naked?"

"That's a photo of him after swimming," the Imperial Secretary scoffed.

 

 

2) Gino Weinberg. World-class race car driver, and part of the nobility. Can you guess which clan?

“Whoa.”

“You got that right, Riko-san.”

“If you reject him, can I have him instead, Your Majesty?”

“Who’s saying I’m rejecting him?”

“KUROKO!”

 

3) Kise Ryouta. Top model for five consecutive years, who's to think that this blondie plays basketball? He's also studying Aeronautics in Kaijou University.

"Oh my god, Kise Ryouta never fails to be beautiful in every angle!" Riko-san says while struggling to control herself.

"I'd not be surprised if you'd take him from me, Riko-san," Kuroko commented.

"O-Of course not, Your Majesty!"

 

4) Kozuki Kallen. A common college student, majoring in Robotics in Seirin University. Girl has the goods.

"Her big breasts make me remember why I'm preferably gay," the Emperor deadpanned.

"Your Majesty," Shinji-san scoffs, "breasts are awesome."

"Please shut up, Shinji-san."

 

5) Momoi Satsuki. Another college student, majoring in Criminology in Touou. Girl has a knack for investigations and research.

"My god, is there no one on this list who's a woman but doesn't have such..." Kuroko tries to find a suitable word. "Features? God."

Teppei-san and Junpei-san both stuggle to control their laughs.

 

6) Aomine Daiki. Momoi's childhood friend and he shares her major. He was his middle and high school basketball team's ace.

"Kagami-kun," Junpei-san warns, "why is everyone looking like they're going to seduce His Majesty?"

"I want him to choose based on the physical appearance and the things I'll be describing them with," Kagami replies nonchalantly. "At least, if Kuroko chooses hot people for the harem, he can forget—"

His Majesty wacks his secretary on the head to shut him up.

 

7) Midorima Shintarou. Promising doctor from Shuutoku. Has a weird kink for lucky items and horoscopes. Basketball player too, with 100% shooting accuracy.

"I heard he's a horoscope freak," Junpei-san comments.

"What's wrong with that? Luck and fate is an important factor in everything, Hyuga," Teppei-san interrupts. "Especially in hanafuda."

 

8) Kurihara Mari. Budding politician; she's the lone representative of Imperial City's South District. Infamous because of her pet crows and her long, silky, black hair.

"Her black hair is impeccable," His Majesty notes. "And finally, a woman with a breast size that doesn't scare me for life."

"I hear her hair is as dark as her soul," Junpei-san comments.

"I hear you're quite the gossip monger," Riko-san snaps. "Shut up, Hyuuga-kun."

Kagami sighs. "Okay, here's next."

 

9) Murasakibara Atsushi. Otherwise known as the gentle giant of Yosen University Basketball Team. He's lazy and gentle with his sweets and everything else except basketball.

"Oh," Kuroko spouts. "I like his hair. It looks soft."

"I'm going to bet he's going to think that your hair looks like cotton candy," Kagami comments.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Kagami replies nervously.

 

10) Kururugi Suzaku. Grandson of the previous Prime Minister. Now he's just a regular student in Rakuzan University majoring in Literature.

"Too stiff looking," Junpei-san comments. "Bet he'll become a soldier."

"Huh?" Teppei-san unintelligently replies. "He's no more stiff than you, Hyuga."

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Children, please," Kuroko scolds.

 

"Kagami, I'm tired. Are there more?" Kuroko complained.  
"There are at least 8 more but, I promise, you're gonna love the next one."  
"Go on, then."

 

11) Akashi Seijuurou. Our Emperor's former lovebug back in Teikou Imperial High School. He's now the President and CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate, but he's still small.

"Oh."

"Yeah, idiot, oh."

 

Kuroko was never seen to have rose from his seat and ran out of the room as fast as he did when he realized who Kagami just described.


	2. He Forms His Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko reminisces, albeit reluctantly. Amidst the perpetual public pressure, he chooses the members of his Imperial Harem. We also witness the back stories of the newly chosen members of the Imperial Harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received positive feedback and I have no words to use to thank you enough. This is my god knows how many time to write a fanfiction for one of my fandoms, but it seems that this is the first one I've ever received feedback such as what you have given me.
> 
> To everyone who had applauded, subscribed to and gave comments to my work, thank you.
> 
> This chapter has been the result of me sitting in a public transport for almost two hours on my way to my dentist. I hope I have improved according to your wishes. If you have any suggestions or headcanons, just let me know.
> 
> Edit (06/30): I have included Murasakibara and Midorima's back stories here instead of the previously alloting another chapter for them. I have to apologize for my late updates, I was busy with my clearance and graduation. Please be patient with me, it's coming up, I'm sure.  
> Edit (11/26) I have edited Murasakibara's part in order to properly fit the past I've written for Taiga and Tatsuya.

While Kuroko Tetsuya was the Crown Prince of the Empire, he was able to get in the Teikou Imperial High School, the most prestigious high school in the whole empire. Teikou Imperial High School was specifically funded by the monarch, and only the best of the best were permitted to study in there.

Not to boast, but Kuroko Tetsuya is a brilliant student; he excels in his studies because he loves reading and learning - all for his beloved empire.

But of course, to avoid controversies and to protect himself, he had to assume another identity. Upon entering, he was renamed Suzuki Tetsuya.

It was here in this very high school that he, apparently, fell in love for the first time.

He was in his second year when he first heard about someone named Akashi Seijuurou from his classmates. He overheard a group of girls whispering to themselves about 'Akashi-sama'.

Apparently, this Akashi-sama was named Akashi Seijuurou, and he was the heir to one of the business empires in Teikou, the Akashi Conglomerate. Aside from that, Akashi was also princely polite and gentlemanly while sporting red hair and smooth pale skin, which made all girls and even boys swoon. He was also the Vice President of their Student Council, and he was active in student life. He also never failed every exam, and he was always ranked one. Way above Kuroko's rank 11. He was extremely sociable, but he seemed to be aloof at times. It was rumored that he spent his breaks in the library so much that he was eating books instead of actual food. Kuroko liked that about him.

All students knew him; all faculty admired him. He was a prince in every way. Dreamy, as Kuroko would put it.

_It was one spring day when Kuroko decided to spend the rest of his afternoon waiting for Kiyoshi to pick him up in the library. He was looking through the historical fiction section when he saw Akashi Seijuurou browsing the same. He didn't bother to talk to him because he knew Akashi wouldn't notice him and instead it would scare Akashi off._

_"I notice you spend your breaks here as well."_

_Who was that? Was that Akashi? Was he talking to Kuroko? Should Kuroko reply? How?_

_"I also notice that you have a wide range of genres to read," Akashi continued._

_"Ah... Yes, I love reading," Kuroko simply replied._

_"Same here." Akashi offers his right hand. "My name is Akashi Seijuurou."_

_"I am Ku-- Suzuki Tetsuya." He almost slipped._

_"Ah, you share first names with the prince, eh? What a nice coincidence."_

_"I think my mother is a fan of the Imperial Family."_

_Akashi chuckled. "Really now." He turns towards the books. "If you're into historical fiction, I suggest you read The Red Emperor by Fujimaki-sensei. My mother named me after the 64th Emperor because like him, I also have red hair."_

_"My mother also suggested that to me, but I never had the chance to read it. Thank you for suggesting it as well, Akashi-san."_

_"Seijuurou."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Call me Seijuurou."_

_"That will be impolite. Let's compromise. I'll call you Akashi-kun."_

_"I understand. Can I..." Akashi hesitates. "... Call you Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko visibly tenses at how Akashi said his name - as if he was born to pronounce it over and over again._

_"I see I made you uncomfortable. It's alright, Suzuki-san."_

_"I... I prefer if you call me Tetsuya."_

_"Thank you. Now then, shall we read together, Tetsuya?"_

 

* * *

 

Kuroko found himself running to no one knows where, not giving a care where his feet brought him. Remembering the first time he met Akashi Seijuurou was an absolute pain in the ass, and bit Kuroko hard. He tried his best not to remember about that redhead prince that broke his heart almost a decade ago. He had no clue that Kagami would include him in the list of candidates to the Imperial Harem. It must have given a big, hearty laugh to Kagami - Kuroko cringes at the thought.

"Kuroko?" A voice he was familiar with broke his trance.

"Ah, Kiyoshi-san."

"What are you doing here? Was the meeting cancelled?"

"No... I just ran off."

"That's unbecoming of you, Kuroko. What's wrong?"

If there was someone who witnessed Akashi and Kuroko's time together, it was Kiyoshi. He was Kuroko's chauffeur.

"Remember that redhead who used to accompany me in high school?"

"Ah, Akashi Seijuurou. You loved him, didn't you?"

"You shouldn't say it so openly, Kiyoshi-san."

"I apologize, Your Majesty."

"It's okay. But, yes. It was about Akashi. Kagami, through god knows how, included him in the list of possible members of the Imperial Harem.

"Isn't that great? You can have him."

"No... I don't wish to get him that way. I lied to him."

"Then make him forget about Suzuki Tetsuya and fall in love with Kuroko Tetsuya, instead."

"That's quite a nice thought. Thank you, Kiyoshi-san."

 

* * *

 

For the second week of his reign, Kuroko Tetsuya was able to think through the issue of his Imperial Harem.

For a newly ascended Emperor, the Imperial Harem was the most important task at hand, aside from guiding the Imperial Government to achieving its goals. The people was also becoming restless at the composition of the Imperial Harem. The people actually found it more preferable if the Emperor included commoners into the Harem and picked a commoner Imperial Consort.

On a Wednesday morning, Kuroko called Kagami over to his office in the Azusa Hall to give him the final list of the people he wanted in his harem.

It was Kagami's responsibility to send correspondences to the Emperor's choices - however, the chosen are not allowed to tell anyone about it except their families and the top brass of their employers, if they are employed, or in the case of students, their deans.

Kuroko's shortlist are as follows:

 

 

> 1) Akashi Seijuurou.
> 
> 2) Aomine Daiki.
> 
> 3) Kise Ryouta.
> 
> 4) Midorima Shintarou.
> 
> 5) Murasakibara Atsushi.

When asked for a reason why the four were chosen (Kagami didn't have to ask why Akashi Seijuurou-sama was chosen), Kuroko simply replied with "I want to have someone to play basketball with."

As Imperial Secretary, he was bound to ask the Emperor for a valid reason. However, as Kuroko Tetsuya's friend, he needed no words to understand.

 

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Akashi Seijuurou**
> 
> **The Penthouse, Akashi Tower I**
> 
> **107th corner 3rd Street**
> 
> **Rakuzan**
> 
>  
> 
> _Akashi-sama:_
> 
> _Greetings!_
> 
> _It comes with great tidings for us to announce that you have been chosen by His Majesty The Emperor as part of the Imperial Harem._ _As a chosen one, you are given Imperial permission to enter the Imperial Palace grounds to be formally presented to the Emperor and live with His Majesty and the other members of the Harem._
> 
> _Your presence is requested the Friday before the present month ends. Kindly prepare yourself well. You are not required to bring anything, except anything that is of utmost significance to you. If you wish to discuss something, please send a reply immediately. The Emperor may accommodate your wish for an audience._
> 
> _I, in behalf of His Majesty The Emperor and the people of the Empire of Teikou, formally welcome you to the Teikou Imperial Harem._
> 
> _We look forward to making your acquaintance, Your Imperial Highness._
> 
>  
> 
> Kagami Taiga
> 
> Teikou Imperial Secretary

 

Akashi sighs and reads the letter once more. He can't believe it. It was the 21st Century and people still do this. He understands that once he's been chosen, he can't refuse the will of the Emperor, but he has so much to give up. He's been the President and CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate for 5 years now, while his father remains the Chairman of the Board.

He has to propose something to the Emperor himself. He needs something to ensure the future of his own empire - he is, after all, his own Emperor.

Meanwhile, his thoughts linger to the possibility of being Emperor Consort, if he will be able to charm the Emperor to grant his wishes. Being the Emperor Consort holds precedence over the other Imperial Consorts of the Harem, and the person holding the title is officially the spouse of the Emperor. Perhaps if he becomes the Emperor Consort, he can wield enough political power to ensure the success of the Akashi Conglomerate even after he dies.

His mental mewling was then interrupted by his executive secretary, Mibuchi Reo.

"I saw the Camellia Imperial Seal on the letter, Sei-chan. What's it about?"

Thing is, with Reo, Akashi can have the best of both worlds - he can have the empire's best professional secretary while also enjoying the company of the society's most handsome men. To add, Reo isn't the type to get clingy - he has other playthings to be busy with. It was no secret that Akashi Seijuurou was open to having intimate relations with both sides of the gender coin, but he prefers men.

"Yes, Reo, it was an Imperial correspondence. It seems that I... Have been chosen," he shares.

Reo's mouth drops significantly. "My god, you've been chosen as an Imperial Consort?"

"It appears so, but I'm holding back."

"Why?"

"The Conglomerate. How will it hold without me? It will crumble once again. I cannot allow that."

"Sei-chan," Reo retorts, "just imagine being an Imperial Consort. Hell, I think you can be Emperor Consort so easy. I think you can outwit this new Emperor."

"Ah, a person after my own dark soul. It looks like I don't have to worry."

"You flatter me too much," Reo bows deeply. "By the way, the Chairman's secretary contacted me. It seems he has gotten hold of this news, Sei-chan."

"Ah, damn. My father may be an easily predictable man because he's like me, but I don't have the slightest idea how he will handle his son being the Emperor's plaything."

Akashi knew that was a lie. Calling the Imperial Harem such as playthings of the Emperor is one of the biggest bullshit Akashi has ever heard.

Aside from the fact that being a member of the Imperial Harem gave anyone Imperial status just below the Emperor, an Imperial Consort can also be part of the Emperor's council of advisors, who, together with the Emperor, formulates goals and plans for the Prime Minister to propose in Parliament. They can also hold official posts. For some 'plaything', an Imperial Consort holds much political power.

On the other hand, being Emperor Consort is much better than just an Imperial Consort. The Emperor Consort is the Emperor's spouse, and therefore reigns with them. They are almost at par with the Emperor's rank, but of course, the Emperor holds the highest precedence. The Emperor Consort will also be the head of the Imperial Harem as a group. Furthermore, the children that the Emperor will have with the Emperor Consort will be the first in the line of succession. (It's not like Akashi will have any children with the Emperor. What a preposterous notion.)

Akashi clears his mind as he opens the door to his father's study at their Rakuzan villa by the countryside.

 Akashi opened the door slowly as the sight of his father holding a scotch on the rocks. He gulped slightly as he saw his father’s mouth twitch.

 

“Seijuurou, you will not become a whore,” he stated.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I have heard that His Majesty wanted you for his harem. I will not surrender my only heir to become a lackey of the Imperial Family.”

“As if I would be powerless if I indeed took up the offer – which I should remind you, is not possible to refuse. You underestimate me, Father,” Akashi countered.

“Then what do you plan to do?”

“Since it’s a given that I will become part of the harem, I will of course, leave the conglomerate, still under your leadership and ownership, but with a new president,” Akashi suggested.

 

His father, Akashi Masaomi, simply nods and turns his seat around to face the moon-illuminated window behind his office desk. Akashi takes this as a sign to take a seat and be comfortable in one of the available plush seats in his father’s study.

 

“I suggest Mibuchi Reo for the position and take over in my name and stead. That man has been under my tutelage since my debut in the conglomerate, and he shares my plans and ambitions. Admittedly, he’s not me, but he can do the job well within my expectations of him, while I’m occupied with romancing His Majesty,” he mused.

“I see. Let it be written, Seijuurou, let it be done.”

 

Akashi plasters a smug, congratulatory smirk as he stands up, bows and leaves. He is absolute, after all. He proceeds to going to his study and starts to type up a reply.

* * *

 

**Kise Ryouta**

**Unit 37, Third Floor,**

**Alpha Sigma Apartments,**

**Twilight Avenue,**

**Kaijou**

 

 

 

 

> _Kise-sama:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Greetings!_
> 
> _It comes with great tidings for us to announce that you have been chosen by His Majesty_   _The Emperor as part of the Imperial Harem._   _As a chosen one, you are given Imperial permission to enter the Imperial Palace grounds to be formally presented to the Emperor and live with His Majesty and the other members of the Harem._
> 
> _Your presence is requested the Friday before the present month ends. Kindly prepare yourself well. You are not required to bring anything, except anything that is of utmost significance to you. If you wish to discuss something, please send a reply immediately. The Emperor may accommodate your wish for an audience._
> 
> _I, in behalf of His Majesty The Emperor and the people of the Empire of Teikou, formally welcome you to the Teikou Imperial Harem._
> 
> _We look forward to making your acquaintance, Your Imperial Highness._
> 
>  
> 
> Kagami Taiga
> 
> Teikou Imperial Secretary

 

 

Kise Ryouta tiredly looks at the letter he received from the Imperial Messenger. The member of the Imperial Messengers didn’t budge when he said he wasn’t interested, and simply replied with, “His Majesty has ordered me to deliver this to Kise Ryouta-sama. That’s you, and you should receive this properly.”

 

This was the biggest pain in the ass that Ryouta has ever received. He knew what power came with being an Imperial Consort, but he doesn’t want it. Hell, he’s not barely interested in political affairs such as these. Perhaps, according to Kise, if the Emperor let him continue the job as a model or let him finish his aeronautics degree, he might accept this. He needs the money – either from his modeling gig or from his piloting after he graduates. He doesn’t need this.

 

But then, he remembers that once you’ve been chosen as part of the Imperial Harem, you have to leave everything - maybe the Emperor may make an exception of him, since he just wants to have this degree and nothing else could make him happier or more content. He guesses it’s good that this Kagami Taiga person explicitly told them that he can send a reply so that he can talk to the Emperor about this.

 

He remembers what his mother told him before she left. “Soar high, Ryouta. You can reach the sky one day. Claim it and it will be yours.”

 

He hears a loud, demanding knock on his door.

 

“Ryouta! Who the hell was that? Come out!”

 

Ugh. His oldest sister, Ryouko, never stops to nag him about stuff. It was bad enough that he has been chosen to live with 4 more other people in the Imperial Harem, and now his sister won’t let him see another day until he explains how this came to be. What a pain.

This is one of the reasons why he doesn’t want this Imperial honor. His sisters will think that he somehow did something that attracted the attention of the Emperor or whoever’s in-charge of finding people for the harem.

 

His sisters were absolutely protective of their baby brother, because he used to be bullied for having golden hair and eyes that he didn’t share with his sisters.

 

“Ryouko-nee, welcome home,” he greeted with a tired smiile.

“Cut the crap, Ryouta. Answer me,” she demanded.

“How about we prepare dinner and wait for Ryouji-nee? I’ll explain then, hmm?”

Ryouko simply nodded.

 

They finished preparing and cooking dinner when Ryouji, the middle child of the Kise family, arrived from her work.

 

“Ryouko-chan~! Ryouta-kun~! I’m home~!” Ryouji exclaimed, with a wide grin on her face.

“Change clothes and join us for dinner, Ryouji, Ryouta’s in his shit,” Ryouko announced.

Ryouji evidently changed her demeanor into a cold one. “Ryouta-kun, what did you do this time?”

“Uhh… Ryouji-nee, I’ll explain later, ‘kay?” Ryouta answered nervously.

 

Dinner within the Kise household went by slowly and silently, obviously, wanting it to be finished as soon as possible so that Kise can start explaining. He started with showing them the letter that the Imperial Messenger sent him. 

His sisters gawked at him as if he grew another head, and as expected, they accused him of doing something that ‘incurred’ the wrath of the Emperor to punish their family like this.

 

“You realize, Ryouta,” Ryouji-nee started, “if you go, it’s going to bite us in our finances. Talk with whoever’s charge and tell them that you aren’t going to join.”

“I know that, Ryouji-nee, but this isn’t an order slip. It  _informs_  me that I have been chosen and I have to go.”

“But, Ryouta—“ Ryouko tries to interrupt, but Ryouta cuts her.

“Ryouko-nee, maybe I can talk the Emperor into letting me continue my modeling or my degree. Or maybe I can talk him into providing for you guys – like a dowry payment or something. Just let me try, okay?”

 

They just both nod.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, Satsuki! Get away from the door, I heard the guy properly. He’s looking for me, not you!” Aomine Daiki shouted from his place on the couch.

“That’s because you’re lazy, Dai-chan!”

 

“Excuse me, miss, but I have to give this Aomine Daiki. And they said that Aomine Daiki is a man, not a woman,” the Imperial Messenger stated.

“But I’m here with Aomine Daiki. He’s too lazy to stand up,” Momoi Satsuki, Aomine’s childhood friend, reasons out.

“I’m sorry, but I have orders. Aomine Daiki alone can receive this.”

 

“DAI-CHAN! The man needs you!”

“Ugh, fine!” Aomine reluctantly stands up from his seat and struts to the door. “What do you need, old man?”

“Aomine Daiki-sama,” the Imperial Messenger bows to him. “I have been sent by His Majesty to give you this letter. Please receive and read it well.”

“Tch, fine,” he grabs the letter from the man’s hands. “No need to bow, old man, thank you.”

 

The Imperial Messenger leaves, and Aomine lets Momoi read the letter out loud, since it’s just the two of them within the Aomine household.

 

 

**Aomine Daiki**

**78-F Arashiyama Street**

**Northwest Touou District**

**Touou**

 

 

 

 

> _Aomine-sama:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Greetings!_
> 
> _It comes with great tidings for us to announce that you have been chosen by His Majesty The Emperor as part of the Imperial Harem._   _As a chosen one, you are given Imperial permission to enter the Imperial Palace grounds to be formally presented to the Emperor and live with His Majesty and the other members of the Harem._
> 
> _Your presence is requested the Friday before the present month ends. Kindly prepare yourself well. You are not required to bring anything, except anything that is of utmost significance to you. If you wish to discuss something, please send a reply immediately. The Emperor may accommodate your wish for an audience._
> 
> _I, in behalf of His Majesty The Emperor and the people of the Empire of Teikou, formally welcome you to the Teikou Imperial Harem._
> 
> _We look forward to making your acquaintance, Your Imperial Highness._
> 
>  
> 
> Kagami Taiga
> 
> Teikou Imperial Secretary

 

“Dai-chan, holy shit.”

“Yeah, you got that right, Satsuki.”

“What are you going to do now, Dai-chan?”

“Might as well leave this shithole, Satsuki. There’s nothing for me here, you know they left here.”

“But they still send you money, right?”

“What money are you talking about? Those scraps that can barely feed me or pay the rent? Nah, I’m leaving. You can keep the key for the meantime, or until they come to your doorstep and take it.”

“But, Dai-chan…”

“I’d rather be at the Palace, at least the Emperor actually wants me and sends for me, than this shit,” he pauses. “You better leave, Satsuki. I’m packing my stuff. I’m going there tomorrow.”

 

And Aomine Daiki proceeds to pack his things after his childhood friend leaves him. He was thinking about everything that has transpired that led to this situation – perhaps, he thinks, that it was his fault that his parent left him alone in their apartment and went off to work somewhere else. Maybe, he thought, his father got tired of his ever-failing grades in high school because he was a basketball freak. Maybe, he thought, his mother got tired of cleaning up after him.

 

He thinks it’s unfair yet fair at the same time – but there’s nothing he can do now but go and answer the call of the Emperor. At least, Aomine Daiki thinks, the Emperor chose him, so maybe he saw something in him that’s worth investing in.

 

* * *

 

“Atsushi, there’s someone at the door,” Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara’s roommate, called him.

“Muro-chin, answer it for me, I’m busy with the cake~” Murasakibara replies lazily.

“Fine, that cake better be awesome, Atsushi.”

 

What Himuro saw was something he never expected nor imagined in his 23 years of life. There, by the door, stood an Imperial Messenger who liked she preferred to be somewhere else than his and Atsushi’s dorm room. How did he know? Let’s just say he’s familiar with how these Imperial Messengers dressed – a baseball cap with the Camellia Imperial Seal on it and a three-piece business suit.

 

“Yes, what can I do for you?”

“I need to speak with Murasakibara Atsushi-sama, please,” she said.

“Who are you?”

“I am of the Imperial Messengers’ Office, young man, and I would like to do my job,” she snapped.

“Of course, I am sorry,” he moved a little to let the Imperial Messenger come in. “Please, let yourself be comfortable while I call Atsushi. He’s a bit preoccupied.”

The Imperial Messenger simply nodded.

 

Himuro paced to the kitchen, and he sees Murasakibara busy putting pink colored icing on the chocolate cake he was last seen baking. _That was fast, Atsushi_.

 

“Atsushi, are you almost done?”

“Yes, Muro-chin, why? Are you hungry? I promise I got this,” the gentle titan assured his roommate.

“You’ve got a visitor,” Himuro stated.

“Ara~! Really? Who is it?” _Looks like Atsushi has no idea what the Imperial Messenger is after_.

“An Imperial Messenger.”

“… Eh? Who’s that, Muro-chin~?”

“A person from the Emperor, Atsushi. What did you do?”

“Nothing, Muro-chin, except to eat sweets and play basketball.”

“Hurry up, Atsushi, she’s waiting.”

 

And hurry, Murasakibara did. Upon seeing the purple-haired man, the Imperial Messenger stood up, bowed low, and offered a letter she brought to Murasakibara. “Murasakibara Atsushi-sama, please accept this letter from His Majesty The Emperor.” Murasakibara looked at the messenger first, then grabbed the letter. The Messenger then bowed deep again, and left.

 

“Atsushi, it’s a Camellia Imperial Seal. What. Did. You. Do?”

“Nothing, Muro-chin, I swear~!”

“Let’s just open the damn letter.”

 

 

> **Murasakibara Atsushi**
> 
> **Unit 19, The Red Dorm**
> 
> **Rose Avenue, University of Yosen**
> 
> **Yosen**
> 
>  
> 
> _Murasakibara-sama:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Greetings!_
> 
> _It comes with great tidings for us to announce that you have been chosen by His Majesty The Emperor as part of the Imperial Harem._   _As a chosen one, you are given Imperial permission to enter the Imperial Palace grounds to be formally presented to the Emperor and live with His Majesty and the other members of the Harem._
> 
> _Furthermore, he also instructs that you be a part of the Royal Kitchens, as he has heard of your culinary prowess. He wishes that someday, you will be able to produce a feast worthy of the Imperial Harem._
> 
> _Your presence is requested the Friday before the present month ends. Kindly prepare yourself well. You are not required to bring anything, except anything that is of utmost significance to you. If you wish to discuss something, please send a reply immediately. The Emperor may accommodate your wish for an audience._
> 
> _I, in behalf of His Majesty The Emperor and the people of the Empire of Teikou, formally welcome you to the Teikou Imperial Harem._
> 
> _We look forward to making your acquaintance, Your Imperial Highness._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kagami Taiga
> 
> Teikou Imperial Secretary

 

 

“Kaga-chin?”

“Yes, Atsushi, it seems Taiga has risen up in the world.”

 

Murasakibara remembers the last time he saw Kagami Taiga – that was almost a decade ago. It was a rainy day, and their mother was leaving Muro-chin with Atsushi and his mama, while she was taking Kaga-chin somewhere else. She looked like she was crying, but there was a smile on her face. Tatsuya gave a quiet smile to his mama and his brother, while Kaga-chin was crying his eyes out. That was the last time Murasakibara Atsushi saw Kaga-chin. 

 

As time passed, Murasakibara notes that Muro-chin became more closed off. He thinks he’s partly at fault why Himuro Tatsuya is now a changed man, and he has the perfect opportunity to fix him.

 

* * *

 

Midorima Shintarou slowly walks back to his home after taking almost three hours just to find today’s lucky item – a sports anime soundtrack – when he finds that there are quite a number of people in front of his family home. It was a good, sunny day to take a walk from his apartment to the home where he grew up.

 

“Excuse me, can you move so I can step inside my own home?” He snapped to one onlooker. When the person moved, “thank you, though it’s best for you to mind your own business. This is private property.”

 

The people who heard Midorima hurriedly scurried off. When he glared to those who were courageous enough to stay and continue nosing, a old man patted his shoulder. He turned to meet the old man, but the old man simply bowed and said, “Midorima Shintarou-sama, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I have important business to discuss with you, can we please go inside?”

 

Midorima, at the least, was surprised by the arrival of this man – and Midorima Shintarou is rarely surprised.

 

“Shintarou? You’re home?” Midorima hears his mother call him.

“Yes, mother. Is Shinna here?”

“No, son, she’s still at school. Who’s that with you? Your professor?”

 

Midorima suddenly remembered the old man who called him _Midorima Shintarou-sama_. He turns to address what the old man wanted from him and his family.

 

“Yes, sir, what did you want to discuss from me?”

“Midorima Shintarou-sama, His Majesty The Emperor has sent me to give you this letter. Please, receive and read it well,” the old man bows to him, and produces a letter.

 

 

> **Midorima Shintarou**
> 
> **34 Goldilocks Street,**
> 
> **Southeast Shuutoku District**
> 
> **Shuutoku/**
> 
> **17D Freedom Wings Apartments,**
> 
> **Central Shuutoku District,**
> 
> **Shuutoku**
> 
>  
> 
> _Midorima-sama:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Greetings!_
> 
> _It comes with great tidings for us to announce that you have been chosen by His Majesty The Emperor as part of the Imperial Harem._   _As a chosen one, you are given Imperial permission to enter the Imperial Palace grounds to be formally presented to the Emperor and live with His Majesty and the other members of the Harem._
> 
> _Furthermore, he also instructs that you be a member of the Teikou Imperial Hospital, where you will serve as a resident intern until you graduate and choose your specialty. His Majesty hopes that you will be able to serve the people of the empire through your medicinal expertise._
> 
> _Your presence is requested the Friday before the present month ends. Kindly prepare yourself well. You are not required to bring anything, except anything that is of utmost significance to you. If you wish to discuss something, please send a reply immediately. The Emperor may accommodate your wish for an audience._
> 
> _I, in behalf of His Majesty The Emperor and the people of the Empire of Teikou, formally welcome you to the Teikou Imperial Harem._
> 
> _We look forward to making your acquaintance, Your Imperial Highness._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kagami Taiga
> 
> Teikou Imperial Secretary

 

“What the hell is this?!” Midorima shouted at the top of his lungs – his mother was sure that their neighbors heard his son pronounce such crass words. “Are you kidding me? Are you even legitimately of the Emperor’s employ?”

The old man, who was an Imperial Messenger, was unfazed at the green-haired man who was currently throwing a fit. “Yes, Midorima-sama, I am of the Imperial Messengers’ Office. His Majesty was present when Kagami-sama gave me this letter to deliver to you,” he explained.

“This is unbelievable, old man,” he huffed. “Give me time.”

“I am not the one who you should give your reply to, Midorima-sama. I am only a messenger.” With a deep bow, he left.

 

Midorima Shintarou was not having this. Everything has been perfect up to since, since – his eyes open wide in realization. He was warned of this today, when he listened to Oha Asa. Cancers on 12th place was a sign. That hard-to-get lucky item was a sign. That announcer’s warning of something unlikeable will come across Cancers today was a sign. The signs were all there, and he was reckless to have regarded it as serious – now it has bitten him in the ass.

 

And there was nothing worse than Takao Kazunari finding out about this. When that dreaded creature learns of this, surely, Midorima would rather kill himself proudly than face him.

 

Breathe, Shintarou, breathe, he said to himself. He has to calm himself before his mother calls Takao—

 

“Shintarou! I’ve called Kazunari over! He said he’ll be here in ten minutes!”

 

That was it. That was the end. Thing is, Midorima and Takao has been together since high school, and it was not an easy feat for his parents to accept that he was out of the closet – he can assure you, there was a lot of drama. Him being called into the Imperial Harem was what Midorima dreaded the most. He can handle the so-called shame that came with being a homosexual, but he had accepted long ago that he cherishes Takao more than anything else – more than his obsession over Oha Asa – and that’s what kept Takao laughing for over 15 minutes when he confessed.

 

He kept himself locked up in his room until Takao finally shows up and almost breaks the door.

 

“Shin-chan~!”

“Go away, Kazunari.”

“Aww, Shin-chan, what’s the matter? Your mommy didn’t say anything.”

“I’ll tell you some other time, Kazunari, just leave.”

However, knowing Takao, he won’t take no for an answer. He continuously pounded and kicked the door, until Shintarou was fed up.

 

“Shin-chan, come on!”

“Argh, fine! Just don’t break down my door!”

 

He reluctantly stood up from his floor where he was lying, walked over to the door and let his boyfriend in.

 

“Kazunari…”

“Yes?” Takao looked him in the eye, as though he was waiting for him to say something nice.

“I’ve been called to join the Imperial Harem, Kazunari… We’d have to break up.”

 

The look on Takao’s face broke Midorima’s heart.


	3. The Harem in the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the Harem arrive at the Teikou Imperial Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that this is two months late. I've graduated from my university last month and I had some clearance shit to do. Aside from that, I've also experienced a bad case of writer's block and obsession. I have to admit that I've been really obsessed with Prince of Tennis. (God, Tezuka Kunimitsu is so hot!)

_Murasakibara Atsushi, Year 2015_

“I want to see Kaga-chin!”

That was all I was demanding, was it so troublesome to fulfill? I was lucky that Muro-chin had classes to do so I came to the palace alone, but when I arrived, this was what I entered with. There were about five guards who blocked my advances to search the palace grounds. I could easily crush them, but I’m being good for now. Another pair of guards took my stuff, saying that it would be delivered to my room in some Kaname Hall they spoke of.

“I want to see Kaga-chin, I won’t repeat myself,” I threatened the guard at the gate.

“Murasakibara-sama, I’m afraid I don’t know who is this Kaga-chin you speak about,” he bowed low. “I have been instructed by Commander Kiyoshi that I must take you to him.”

“Will Kaga-chin be there?” I hope this Kiyoshi person will be able to tell me where Kaga-chin was, or I’ll crush him.

“I don’t know, Your Highness. Will you be fine with riding a horse or do you prefer a car?”

“I don’t really care.” A large black horse was then brought to where I am, and its head reached my nose. It was nice, though. It let me pet him/herself. I wonder what its sex was. Was it a stallion or a mare? Hmm…

“Murasakibara-sama,” the guard said. “This is Eiji, and she is one of the largest horses we have within the Palace.”

“Eiji-chin~” I patted her some more. “Will you let me ride you, Eiji-chin?” She replied with a huff.

I rode her easily, but I can’t help but think if she can handle my weight. The guard gave me a short introduction about the halls within the palace. He said that since I entered from the Eastern gate, we will have to pass some halls.

The first hall we passed by was called Hikaru Hall, and it was the Imperial Guards’ headquarters. He said it has dorms inside, a kitchen and the offices. The next hall was called Fuuto Hall, and it was where the secret service was housed… Secret Service? Is there some kind of spy thing going on here? Weird. The last hall we passed before we reached wherever it was we needed to go to was Ukyo Hall. Ukyo Hall was the Imperial Kitchens, and it’s where everything is cooked, from the Emperor’s meals to the meals of the guards themselves. It was a pretty big kitchen, and it’s been calling me. I stop at the entrance of Ukyo Hall, and tried to smell what was inside.

“Honey Lemon Chicken, eh?” I guessed, whispering to myself.

“Whoa, whoa! Who’s that?” A voice coming from the Imperial Kitchen said. “Hey, Mitobe, look! There’s a really huge guy!” The voice belonged to a cat-looking guy and his black-haired friend who creepily silent.

“Is Kaga-chin here? He loves to cook, and he’s great at it too.” I asked.

“It speaks! Who’s Kaga-chin?”

“Kaga-chin.”

“Looks like you know your culinary stuff! You’re welcome here anytime…?”

“Murasakibara Atsushi.”

The silent black-haired guy’s eyebrows peaked and nervously shuddered. “Shit! He’s the Emperor’s harem person!” They immediately bowed low. “Murasakibara Atsushi-sama, I apologize for our rudeness. I am Koganei Shinji, and this is Mitobe Ryuunosuke. Together, we head the Imperial Kitchens, we are honored to meet you.”

“Hello, Koga-chin, Mito-chin.”

“Oi, Koganei, Mitobe! I thought we were going to eat alrea—Ah, Murasakibara-sama,” another person emerged from the Kitchens. Whoa, how big is the thing?

The guard who was with me before left his horse and saluted the big, brown, ray of sunshine. “Commander! I have brought Murasakibara Atsushi-sama!”

“Good job, Ibu. Join us for breakfast,” he ordered and the guard named Ibu bowed.

“You are Kiyoshi?” I asked.

“Yes, Your Highness. I am Kiyoshi Teppei, the commander of His Majesty’s guards.”

“Is Kaga-chin here?”

“If it’s Kagami Taiga you’re looking for, he’s not within the palace at the moment. He’s busy preparing for His Majesty’s coronation next week.”

Is that part of his job, preparing the coronation? Oh wait… The Emperor can’t be officially crowned without the Harem, and since Kaga-chin told me and the other Harem people to come, then he can be crowned.

“Ah~ You said breakfast?”

“Yes, Murasakibara-sama. We would be honored for you to join us. We can talk about your Kaga-chin over breakfast if you wish,” he offered.

“Okay~”

 

_Aomine Daiki, Year 2015_

I just brought my largest gym bag with me, containing all my clothes and my Horikita Mai magazines… What? They’re my treasure, deal with it. Whoever this Emperor is, he should be able to accept me for who I am, boob loving and all. I reached the Teikou Imperial Palace in a jiffy, having paid my largest cab bill ever, straight from my home to this place. Touou was just above the capital , so the travel wasn’t that much of a problem. I knew Satsuki would be so sad because I’d left her alone in Touou but I’m guessing she also knows I need this. Having to live as part of an Emperor’s harem would be so much better than being alone all the time. It’s better than having to live with guilt that my parents left alone. I’m trying my best, but I guess I wasn’t good enough for them yet.

The Teikou Imperial Palace is perhaps the largest of all the Imperial Palaces, according to the old man who drove the cab I rode. He also said that since the Emperor resides here most of the time, it has to have everything, from top-notch security to high-class food. Wow, food. That’s it, I should be walking into the palace, not around it. Goddamn it, that’s the fifth time I’ve walked by that apple tree. Where the fuck is that palace entrance? It looks like the palace isn’t so easy to find, having all these big-ass trees around it. God, why does it have to have a fucking forest?

“You! Who are you and what are you doing within the Imperial Palace grounds?”

Ah, shit! A guard! He might mistake me for a burglar or a fucking spy. God, I don’t want to die yet. I run.

“Hey!” The guard shouted. I run and run until I see something bright. It’s a guy. What the hell, that bright thing I saw from within the woods was a golden-haired guy. He was pouting and playing with his hair as he was listening to a woman he was with. This is impossible, how can someone be so cute and hot while simply pouting?

“Hey, Rapunzel! Do you know which way it is to the…” I look up by the big-ass gate they were standing by. It has a big-ass camellia at the gate. Not so subtle, Emperor. This big-ass gate should have presented itself to me long ago.

“Who are you calling Rapunzel, Lando Calrissian?” Oh, that voice. I like it.

“I’m calling you Rapunzel, princess. Is the gate to the palace?”

“I’m not telling,” he scoffed. “Ryouko-nee, I’m fine. Lando Calrissian here wants to enter the palace too. I’m guessing Emperor Kuroko’s guards won’t be fine with me being brought to the Death Star by this one.”

“Ryouta, enough with the Star Wars references, okay? It won’t do you any good if you turn geek mode this early in the day.”

“So it is the gate,” I announced.

“No shit. Bye, Ryouko-nee,” Ryouta, his name was, said to his sister, who left.

“So your name is Ryouta?” I boldly asked. “Yes, but you can’t call me that.”

“What then, can I call you Rapunzel?” I smirked.

“Fuck no, Lando. Fine,” he offered his right hand. “I’m Kise Ryouta. You are?”

“Lando Calrissian, whoever the fuck he is,” I said, shaking his hand. He gave me a glare. “Just kidding. Aomine Daiki.”

 

_Kise Ryouta, Year 2015_

Ryouko-nee and Ryouji-nee wake me early in the morning a day after we received the letter. They said that I’d have to go early to meet the Emperor so that I can talk to him as soon as possible about our… Financial difficulties. Maybe, they said, if I am able to impress him with my punctuality, he can let me go do shit that can help the family. Understanding this, I forego my usual morning groans and went straight into the shower. I showered military-style, so quick that I even amazed myself. I went back into my room, only to sadly remember that I’ve packed half my things, from Star Wars collectibles to my basketball shoes, even though the letter explicitly said only to bring those of utmost importance. I don’t care; these are all important to me.

“Ryouta, it’s time to go, the cab’s here!” Ryouko-nee shouted.

“Yes, Ryouko-nee, I’m coming!”

The ride to the Teikou Imperial Palace was a long one. Kaijou is the northern most province of the empire, so we’d have to ride a cab to the airport. From the airport, a cab can also be ridden. Thankfully, the cab we’ve ridden took us straight to the gate of the Imperial Palace, because it’s said that a thick forest surrounds it – it’s almost impossible to find the way within the woods. As Ryouko-nee and I were unloading my things, I heard a voice coming from the forest.

“Hey, Rapunzel! Do you know which way it is to the…”

A tall, dark and handsome guy emerged from the woods, calling me Rapunzel. What the hell, is he like a weird version of Flynn Rider? Whatever, he still reminds me of Lando Calrissian from Star Wars.

“Who are you calling Rapunzel, Lando Calrissian?” I said back.

Rapunzel may be a good-looking princess and all, but I ain’t one. Regardless if I’m going to be a prince or something because I’m part of the harem, I won’t be a damsel in distress. Fuck that. “I’m calling you Rapunzel, princess. Is the gate to the palace?” I wanted to stay, no, you stupid shit, I’m not a princess. You are a prick. But no, what if the Emperor was watching? I’d have to be polite at the least.

“I’m not telling,” I scoffed. I turned to my sister, who was already giving me the stink-eye. “Ryouko-nee, I’m fine. Lando Calrissian here wants to enter the palace too. I’m guessing Emperor Kuroko’s guards won’t be fine with me being brought to the Death Star by this one.” I’m sorry big sister, I just can’t resist making these Star Wars jokes!

“Ryouta, enough with the Star Wars references, okay? It won’t do you any good if you turn geek mode this early in the day.” She scolded me. Me. A 23 year-old guy. ME. “So it is the gate,” Lando Calrissian intervened.

“No shit. Bye, Ryouko-nee,” waving my hand to my older sister. I’m going to miss her so bad…

“So your name is Ryouta?” he asked. “Yes, but you can’t call me that.”

“What then, can I call you Rapunzel?” He smirked. What the hell, how can he be this hot just by smirking?

“Fuck no, Lando. Fine,” I offered my right hand. “I’m Kise Ryouta. You are?”

“Lando Calrissian, whoever the fuck he is,” I said, shaking his hand. He gave me a glare. “Just kidding. Aomine Daiki.”

Aomine Daiki, huh? Seems appropriate for him. Sounds nice. “Well, Aomine-san, I think we should approach the gate,” I suggested. “True that.”

As we approached the gate, a tall, brown-haired personification of sunshine emerged from it. “Good morning, Aomine Daiki-sama, Kise Ryouta-sama. I am Kiyoshi Teppei, head of His Majesty’s Security.”

Hang the fuck on. “Aomine! You’re part of the Harem?”

“Rapunzel here is part of it too?!”

“Yes, Your Highnesses, you are both part of His Majesty’s harem. If you would please follow me, that would be brilliant.”

 

*

 

Akashi Seijuurou wakes up at 6 am, as his usual.

His butler, Sebastian, presented his breakfast, which was composed of bacon, eggs, hotdogs – who would forget about the Young Master’s love, tofu? Tofu was presented in soup form today, and Akashi sipped it slowly but silently. He was trying to savor the taste of Bard’s cooking, as he was the best home cook he could trust with his food. Knowing that he was supposed to depart for the Imperial Palace today, he ordered Sebastian to pack some of his clothes and his most prized possessions, namely: his shogi board, his basketball, his and his mother’s portrait and his books. By the time Akashi Seijuurou has showered, dressed and mussed his hair well enough to think that he was sexy enough to seduce the Emperor, Sebastian was waiting by the front door.

“Young Master, I have successfully packed your things. They are all in the car now. Shall I go with you?”

“You may, Sebastian. Come, the Emperor must not be kept waiting.”

“Yes, Young Master.”

Midorima Shintarou spent his last night at his apartment by drinking until he was wasted; however, despite the massive urge to tell the Emperor to fuck himself, he can’t do that, because he is still a subject, and faithful subjects obey the Emperor without question (despite Teikou being a constitutional monarchy). So he went straight for the shower, scrubbing and washing himself until he was rid of all the alcoholic effects of whatever he drank last night. He packed his things, namely all his previous lucky items, his limited edition Oha Asa module which played the Oha Asa show every morning without fail, some of his clothes and his tapes. He took the train to the capital, ignoring the looks people gave him. His lucky item of the day is a pink button-up shirt, and he needed all the luck he can get. At the announcement that he has arrived at the Teikou Imperial Palace station, he grabbed all his things and went straight to the South entrance.

There, he was welcomed by a familiar face.

“Shintarou?”

“Akashi. It’s been a long time.”

“I didn’t know you’re part of the harem too, Shintarou.”

Akashi Seijuurou and Midorima Shintarou are childhood friends. Their mothers were best friends, and it was a given that they would spend time together while their mothers caught on each other. While Akashi and Midorima stayed in Rakuzan and Shuutoku respectively, they stayed in touch by exchanging emails. One of the hardest hurdles they’ve faced as friends was when Akashi was accepted into the Teikou Imperial High School and Midorima was not. It was a really tough school to get in; Midorima did his best, but apparently his best wasn’t still good enough for Teikou. Despite this hurdle, Midorima remained a loyal and supportive friend to Akashi, especially when the red-haired broke down after a failed relationship while in Teikou. Midorima Shintarou knew everything about his friend’s heartache and his attempts with his life.

“Neither did I expect that you’d be chosen, despite you being the perfect prince.”

“You underestimate me, Shintarou,” he scoffed. “Come, the Emperor must be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Disclosable Information:
> 
> There are 13 Halls within the Teikou Imperial Palace, named after the 13 Great Lords who bent the knee to the first Teikou Emperor. These are:  
> \- Tsubaki Hall. Formerly the official residence hall of the Emperor/Empress, it is now used as the main hall of the palace to entertain guests of honor. It houses the Camellian Throne room and the Tsubaki Great Hall. It is also where the Teikou Imperial Secretary's and the Teikou Imperial Internal Palace Affairs offices are located. Located at the heart of the Teikou Imperial Palace.  
> \- Azusa Hall. Formerly the official residence hall for the Crown Prince/Princess, it is now known as the official residence hall of Emperor Kuroko Tetsuya since he doesn't want to move. Located west of Tsubaki Hall.  
> \- Kaname Hall. The official residence hall of the Teikou Imperial Harem. It is best known for its small lake containing various fish. Located northwest of Azusa Hall, near the West Gate.  
> \- Natsume Hall. The private, sacred and secluded Hall of the Teikou Imperial Palace where most secret and sacred ceremonies of the Imperial Family are held. This is where the induction of the members of the Teikou Imperial Harem will be done. Located east of Tsubaki Hall.  
> \- Hikaru Hall. The official headquarters of the Teikou Imperial Security Service. Located near the eastern gate of the palace.  
> \- Fuuto Hall. The official headquarters of the legendary Teikou Imperial Secret Service. Located southwest of the East Gate.  
> \- Ukyo Hall. Also known as the Teikou Imperial Kitchens. Located east of Natsume Hall.  
> \- Masaomi Hall. This is where the Imperial Health Service is housed. Located south of Azusa and Tsubaki Halls.  
> \- Subaru Hall. The Imperial Sports Complex, which contains an Olympic-size pool, a basketball court, a tennis court, a track, a gym and a sports research facility. Located north of Natsume and Ukyo Halls.  
> _ Iori Hall. Also known as the Teikou Imperial Gardens. While being named a hall, it's actually a park around a small greenhouse. Located north of the Tsubaki Hall, by the North Gate.  
> \- Wataru Hall. The official headquarters of the Teikou Imperial Communications Office. This is where all media personnel go if they want information about the affairs of the Imperial Family. Located south of Natsume Hall.


	4. The Harem of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Majesty tends to be a little mischievous, so he sent himself on a mission to meet the members of his Harem before the induction ceremony.
> 
> Her Majesty the late Empress grew a rose garden, and Aida Riko makes the members of the harem pick a rose of their choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, two updates in a week. I've been waiting for this chapter to come, actually. While I admit that having to make Akashi and Kuroko meet is hard, I've liked working on the details of the induction fashion. Those are Chinese traditional robes. I hope I've made you guys happy with this chapter. If not, I'm sorry. I'm really bad at drama.

“Your Majesty, the members of the Imperial Harem have arrived.” Aida Riko, the head of the Teikou Imperial Internal Palace Affairs Office, knocked on the door of the Emperor’s study, and poked her head.

“Riko-san, you can always knock and I’ll let you come in, no need to poke your head to check,” Emperor Tetsuya said, without having to release his eyes from a light novel he was currently reading.

 

The Emperor was lounging on a Roman-style sofa bed, wearing a casually ceremonial garb – a yukata. It was a simple gray one, with birds embroidered by his left leg and at the back.

“Eh~ I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” she chuckled. “As I said, they have arrived.”

“When?” He replied, still not lifting his gaze from the book.

“Murasakibara Atsushi-sama came the earliest, he arrived one early morning last week. Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta came in together around lunch time, after hours of trying to separate them after a slight brawl,” Riko paused because she heard His Majesty chuckled at that. “Akashi Seijuurou arrived the next morning, along with Midorima Shintarou.”

 

“I see. What about the preparations for the oh-so-secret thing we discussed?”

“Mission Rose is a go, Your Majesty, we only need your presence.”

He chuckles again. “Brilliant work, Riko-san. Thank you. Can we do it tomorrow evening?”

“My pleasure, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, and Riko…”

“Yes?”

“If any of them asks, tell them that I’m not around. I would prefer to show myself to them, first as a simple worker here, and second, the Emperor tomorrow – argh, I’m still not used to that.”

Riko giggles. “Yes, I will.” She bows and leaves.

 

* * *

 

That morning, before His Majesty took his breakfast, he wanted to do a little mischief. He wonders who he’ll target first – most especially not Akashi – he’s not ready. Not yet. As he was riding his horse towards the lake near Kaname Hall. He sees Kise.

 

“Hello there!” He greeted.

“Hello!” Kise looked at his left. No one. Kise looked at his right. There was a horse. … _Oh, shit, there’s a person on the horse._ “Uhm, who are you?”

“Just a simple employee. Before you ask, yes, the Emperor told me to wear this yukata today. He wanted to see how it looks like on other people.”

“I see,” he nodded. “Isn’t the Emperor a little… Mischievous for ordering you to do that for him?”

Mischievous? Yes, Tetsuya was. “A little, maybe. I volunteered.”

“Ah. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kise Ryouta,” he bowed and then offered his right hand.

Tetsuya takes and shakes it. “My name is Tetsuya.”

“Oh! You share the name with His Majesty!” Kise chuckles nervously.

“Haha, yes. Maybe that’s the reason why he’s fond of me.”

“Fond of you?”

“We grew up together here. My mother used to work here. She brought with me with her.”

“That’s great.”

Tetsuya’s phone beeped. “Oh, I think that was the Emperor texting that he wants his yukata back. I’ll see you around, Kise-sama.”

 

Kise seemed to be really friendly to people around him, but Tetsuya thinks: how long will that façade last?  That was quite a show. Looks like Tetsuya can keep this little trick up. He wonders who should be next… Then he hears his stomach grumble. He checks his phone.

 

_From: Koganei Shinji_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Your Majesty, your breakfast is ready. Murasakibara Atsushi-sama made it for you. Well, he thinks that he’ll be feeding Your Majesty’s taster. I mean, who does that nowadays? Hahaha! Isn’t the plan perfect, sir?_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_To: Koganei Shinji_

_Yes, thank you for following this weird plan with me. I’m on my way, I’m on Nigou._

 

Riding as fast as he can towards the Imperial Kitchens, Tetsuya found himself excited. His little mischief was going smoothly, and he was about to meet the gentle giant known as Murasakibara. As a fan of food himself, he was excited to taste his cooking. A little later, he sees Shinji at the door of the Imperial Kitchens.

 

“Your Majesty!” He shrieked.

“Sshh, Shinji-san!”

“Oh yeah! I’m sorry. Murasakibara’s inside. I said I’m gonna wait for you, aka the taster, here.”

“Alright, let’s go inside.”

 

Aside from being a huge kitchen, the Imperial Kitchens also housed a nice dining area. This was where everyone ate, from the Emperor himself to the kitchen assistants, to maintenance personnel. Emperor Kuroko, since he was a little prince, liked dining here with his people one in a while. He thinks that it’s a nice exercise to get to know the people who work with him while sharing delicious food. He also liked hanging out here because his father, the late Emperor Consort, headed the Imperial Kitchens along Mitobe’s father. He really liked eating.

 

 The kitchen people have been briefed by Koganei to act like His Majesty was indeed his taster, and act normal – as in how it was before, every time he eats here; no special treatment. Everyone joined in, because they were also curious about Murasakibara’s reactions.

 

“Koga-chin! Is that him?”

 

His Majesty saw a purple-haired giant rose up from his seat and went over where he and Shinji-san was. Shinji simply winked at His Majesty, signaling that the act was on.

 

“Yes, Murasakibara-sama. Mate’s named Tetsuya.”

“Hello, Tetchin.”

“Eh… Tetchin, Murasakibara-sama?”

“Tetchin, let’s go eat. I’m hungry~”

 

During breakfast, Murasakibara Atsushi kept on asking Tetsuya about ‘Kaga-chin’ that he assumed was Kagami Taiga. He replied with the truth, saying that Kagami Taiga-sama was out of the palace because he was busy preparing for the coronation of the Emperor now that the Harem is complete. The saddened and pained look on Murasakibara’s face was so obvious. Tetsuya wonders why and how Murasakibara feels that way about Kagami. Did they know each other? Was his best friend keeping secrets from him?

 

That afternoon, Tetsuya found himself wanting to go for swim, because it was becoming too hot for him just to stay inside and wear a yukata all day. On the way to the indoor pool, he found something green inside the basketball court. He approached, and saw that Midorima Shintarou was playing alone. There was something about the way the green-haired shot balls from a distance – perhaps it was grace? Whatever it was, it made Tetsuya want to watch him in silence. He hid in between the bushes outside the court.

 

After around 10 minutes, he found himself getting a little numb. He needed to stretch. When he stood up, some leaves rustled, thus making some noise.

 

“How long will you stay there and ogle me, nanodayo?”

 

Nanodayo?

 

“You. You little sky-blue haired person. Why are you spying on me?”

“Eh… I’m not. I was just walking to the swimming pool when I saw you shoot some baskets,” Tetsuya nervously replied.

“Your presence is distracting me, nanodayo.”

“I’m deeply sorry, Midorima-sama.”

“You know who I am?”

“Yes, Your Highness. It’s very much common knowledge inside the palace of how the members of His Majesty’s harem looks.”

“Tch, harem. Go to the pool. You are distracting me. I want to be alone, nanodayo.”

 

That was perhaps the only time that Kuroko Tetsuya was dismissed from audience; but no matter. What actually matters is why Midorima Shintarou wants to be alone – did coming to the palace have more effect on Midorima’s life than expected?

 

After a refreshing swim, His Majesty took a little stroll in Iori Hall. Ever since he was a little boy, he liked the various flora and fauna that his mother The Empress grew there. It was a little known fact that Her Majesty wanted to grow plants by herself, that was why she kept Iori Hall at its best all the time. If his dad the Emperor-Consort wanted food, his mother The Empress liked plants – in fact, Her Majesty took a specific likeness to flowers, especially roses. She grew various kinds of roses inside the greenhouse.

 

During the stroll, he can’t help but notice that there was someone lounging about under a plum tree – it was Aomine Daiki. Apparently, Tetsuya thought, Aomine liked naps and doing it outside. He giggled a little, thinking that he would enjoy spending time with this man. A few seconds later, a groan was heard, together with “Mai-chan~”.

 

“Oi, you. Whatcha doing here?”

“Hello. I was visiting Her Late Majesty’s rose garden.”

“The previous Empress had a rose garden? That’s nice. Where? Can you show me?”

“Sure, Aomine-sama.”

“Whaaat. Just Aomine is fine. I don’t really like that –sama business.”

“But you are a member of His Majesty’s harem.”

“Yes, but I don’t really like to be treated specially. It’s weird. I’m used to doing work, you know,” he explains. They arrive at Her Majesty’s rose garden, and Aomine’s eyes grow wide. “Whoa! That’s a huge-ass rose garden. She planted all these?”

“Yes, it was said that it was Her Majesty herself who planted and watered them.”

“Oh. Who takes care of them now?”

“Sometimes, His Majesty, but lately he’s been really busy.”

“Ah.”

 

Tetsuya’s phone beeps again.

 

_From: Aida Riko_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Your Majesty, it’s already dark. Where are you? It’s about time for dinner and you have to sign the letter ordering the harem to go to the garden._

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_To: Aida Riko_

_I’m in the garden with Aomine, I’ll be there in a moment._

 

“Looks like His Majesty needs me now, Aomine-sama.”

“Oh? He knows how to text? Awesome! I’ll see you around…”

“Tetsuya, sir. My name is Tetsuya.”

“Can I call you Tetsu?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Alright. See you around, Tetsu!”

 

* * *

 

 

That night, the members of the harem were assembled in the grand dining hall found in Kaname Hall. Aida Riko rounded them up, stating that she had something to tell them. Not long after the members were seated, Riko-san arrived.

 

“Thank you for waiting, Your Imperial Highnesses. I am Aida Riko, and I am the head of the Teikou Imperial Internal Palace Affairs Office. I have been sent by His Majesty to tell you that firstly, the official induction to the Imperial Harem was tomorrow evening, to be held at Natsume Hall; and secondly, you must go to Iori Hall and pick something from Her Majesty’s rose garden.”

 

Aomine was shocked. “Hey, we can’t just pick them, it was Her Majesty’s!”

“Aomine-san, I’m sure His Majesty thought this through, shut up and listen to Aida-san,” Kise scolded.

“But—”

“If the Emperor ordered us to do so, then we will, nanodayo,” Midorima said with a nod.

“When should we be there, Aida-san?” Akashi asked.

“After dinner, Akashi-sama.”

“Yahooo, at least it’s after dinner~” Murasakibara said.

“I will be escorting you there, Your Imperial Highnesses.”

 

The members of the Harem shared a meal for the first time within the dining hall. It was a little awkward, but their interaction seemed smooth. It was a relief that Aomine and Kise somehow knew each other, Midorima and Akashi knew each other very well, and Murasakibara didn’t have issues with them. However, some conflicts were heard in the dining hall during dinner.

 

Midorima Shintarou countlessly scolded Murasakibara Atsushi for eating messily, saying that it is unfit for his station to eat that way. Murasakibara simply poked his tongue at Midorima and continued eating. Meanwhile, Aomine and Kise were busy fighting over something that Akashi cannot understand, so he sends them a glare. Kise stills while Aomine stops to continue eating.

 

A little later, Aida Riko came back. A long line of cars, known to be Audi S8s, were found outside Kaname Hall. “These cars will be taking us to Iori Hall, Your Highnesses,” she said. Aomine rode with Midorima, Kise with Murasakibara, and finally, Akashi with Riko.

 

In a few minutes, they arrive at Iori Hall and leaves the cars. They proceed to walk through the park, because that was the only way to reach the greenhouse that housed Her Majesty’s roses. Riko coughs and says, “Your Highnesses, as I have explained earlier, His Majesty desires that you pick a rose from any of the bushes here. However, one cannot be the same with the other. After you have picked your rose, please pluck it and give it to me. Thank you.”

 

Various sounds of agreement were heard, and they were off. Aomine (who chose a small, pink and yellow rose which was located near where he stood) and Murasakibara (who choose a white, big rose) were the first ones to choose and return. Next were Kise (who chose a yellow rose) and Akashi (who chose a reddish pink rose). Midorima seems to be having a hard time choosing, but eventually, he found his match (who chose a small white rose with yellow centerpieces).

 

“Tomorrow, Your Imperial Highnesses, will be the official induction to the Imperial Harem. There will be attendants who will be sent to help you dress especially for this occasion. His Majesty the Emperor will be present, together with the members of the Imperial Household, such as myself. It will be a private and sacred affair for you and His Majesty. Please be sure to sleep well. We will leave for Kaname Hall in two minutes.”

 

* * *

 

Early the next day, a myriad of attendants were seen to be entering Kaname Hall. Those for Aomine were wearing blue, Midorima’s were green, Kise’s yellow, Murasakibara’s purple and Akashi’s were red. Everyone had their own stylist, make-up artist, tailor and fashion designer. However, the look of the dress that they would be wearing looked the same, but the colors were of course, best suited to a specific member. It was a High Royalty event, and the members of the Teikou Imperial Harem should be suited for the occasion.

 

It was around late afternoon when His Majesty was seen walking around Azusa Hall, seemingly to calm his nerves. He was walking, staring, sitting, reading – everything that looked like a supposed distraction – but nothing made him relaxed. He was feeling a little anxious and nervous, because firstly, he knows that the members of his Harem will be surprised that he played a trick on them by not telling who he was, and secondly, what would Akashi do when he saw him? It took a cup of chamomile tea and a hot bath to calm him down, thanks to Kagami Taiga’s intervention.

 

It seemed like minutes when Kagami Taiga went to His Majesty’s room to knock and tell him that it’s almost time for the induction ceremony. He should be dressing up soon. His attendant, Fuji Syuusuke, showed up with his second formal ceremonial dress.

It was around 6:45 when Fuji led the rest of the Azusa Hall attendants to the grand private ballroom found within Natsume Hall. Aida Riko led His Majesty to a throne, where a translucent sheet will be hiding His Majesty from view. There, he will watch the ceremony until it is time for him to be introduced as His Majesty.

 

 

 

Around 7, the members of the Imperial Harem were brought in. Akashi Seijuurou was brought in by Izuki Shun, and he was wearing a red and black traditional dress, with gold accents. Murasakibara Atsushi was brought in by Mitobe Ryuunosuke, and he was wearing a white and blue traditional dress, with a yellow ribbon tied at his waist. Kise Ryouta was brought in by Kiyoshi Teppei, and he was wearing a yellow traditional dress with flowers and butterflies on it. Midorima Shintarou was brought in by Hyuuga Junpei, and he was wearing a black and white traditional dress, with gold accents. Aomine Daiki was brought in by Aida Riko, and he was wearing a blue and light blue traditional dress with flower accents. They were led to kneel in front of the Emperor’s sheathed throne, until they were ordered to receive their official induction.

 

 

Kagami Taiga stood beside the Emperor’s throne, where His Majesty’s hand was seen to hand a scroll to the Imperial Secretary. Kagami unfastened the scroll and read it.

 

_By the power vested in me by His Majesty The Emperor, I, Kagami Taiga, read His Majesty’s proclamation. His Majesty the Emperor proclaims you, Midorima Shintarou of Shuutoku as Kuroko Shintarou, Lord Rosa Sempervirens of the Teikou Imperial Harem, as you have chosen for yourself. Please recite your Oath of Fealty._

 

_I promise on my faith that I, Midorima Shintarou, now Lord Rosa Sempervirens, will be in the future be faithful to His Majesty, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all person in good faith and without deceit._

“Please stand, Lord _Rosa Sempervirens_.” So Shintarou stands, and Kagami hands him a scroll which contains his induction as a member of the Teikou Imperial Harem and of the Imperial Family.

_His Majesty The Emperor proclaims you, Kise Ryouta of Kaijou, as Kuroko Ryouta, Lord Rosa Foetida of the Teikou Imperial Harem, as you have chosen for yourself. Please recite your Oath of Fealty._

 

_I promise on my faith that I, Kise Ryouta, now Lord Rosa Foetida, will be in the future be faithful to His Majesty, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all person in good faith and without deceit._

“Please stand, Lord _Rosa Foetida_.” So Ryouta stands, and Kagami hands him a scroll which contains his induction as a member of the Teikou Imperial Harem and of the Imperial Family.

 

_His Majesty The Emperor proclaims you, Aomine Daiki of Touou, as Kuroko Daiki, Lord Rosa Palustris of the Teikou Imperial Harem, as you have chosen for yourself. Please recite your Oath of Fealty._

_I promise on my faith that I, Aomine Daiki, now Lord Rosa Palustris, will be in the future be faithful to His Majesty, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all person in good faith and without deceit._

“Please stand, Lord _Rosa Palustris_.” So Daiki stands, and Kagami hands him a scroll which contains his induction as a member of the Teikou Imperial Harem and of the Imperial Family.

_His Majesty The Emperor proclaims you, Murasakibara Atsushi of Yosen, as Kuroko Atsushi, Lord Rosa Gigantea of the Teikou Imperial Harem, as you have chosen for yourself. Please recite your Oath of Fealty._

_I promise on my faith that I, Murasakibara Atsushi, now Lord Rosa Gigantea, will be in the future be faithful to His Majesty, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all person in good faith and without deceit._

 

“Please stand, Lord _Rosa Gigantea_.” So Atsushi stands, and Kagami hands him a scroll which contains his induction as a member of the Teikou Imperial Harem and of the Imperial Family.

 

_And finally, His Majesty The Emperor proclaims you, Akashi Seijuurou of Rakuzan, now Kuroko Seijuurou, Lord Rosa Chinensis of the Teikou Imperial Harem, as you have chosen for yourself. Please recite your Oath of Fealty._

_I promise on my faith that I, Akashi Seijuurou, now Lord Rosa Chinensis, will be in the future be faithful to His Majesty, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all person in good faith and without deceit._

“Please stand, Lord _Rosa Chinensis_.” So Seijuurou stands, and Kagami hands him a scroll which contains his induction as a member of the Teikou Imperial Harem and of the Imperial Family.

 

“Please meet His Majesty, Emperor Kuroko Tetsuya, 845th Emperor of the Empire of Teikou and Lord Paramount of the previously Five Kingdoms of Kaijou, Touou, Shuutoku, Yosen and Rakuzan.”

 

Slowly but surely the sheet rose to reveal the face of the Emperor, to reveal the sky blue-haired, boy-looking ruler of the Empire of Teikou. Daiki had no words except, “T-Tetsu? I thought you were a gardener!” Ryouta kept fidgeting and shouted, “You said you were an employee here!” Shintarou’s eyebrows simply shot up his forehead and said, “Oh, I knew it.” Atsushi looked happy because he was somehow acquaintances with His Majesty. “Ara~ Tetchin, is that you? Hello~”

 

Tetsuya smiled sweetly upon seeing and hearing their reactions – however, there was one person he was scared to look upon.

 

“Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ , you look constipated. Is something the matter?” He asked worriedly.

“You are a liar, the biggest one I’ve met, _Suzuki Tetsuya_ ,” he said maliciously.

 

Seijuurou threw the induction scroll he received to the floor and hurriedly went out. Tetsuya felt like his knees were about to give out – which they did. He fell to the floor and Kagami hurriedly went to his side. The rest of the Imperial Harem and the Imperial Household was also running towards the Emperor.

 

“Kuroko? Kuroko!”

“Your Majesty!”

 

That was a bad way to start their life together. A bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Disclosable Information:
> 
> Touou is found north of the capital. Kaijou is at Touou’s northeast, making it the northern most province of the Teikou Empire. Shuutoku is found southeast of Kaijou and east of the capital. Yosen is at the capital’s southeast and Shuutoku’s south. Rakuzan is directly south of the capital and Yosen, making it the southern most province of the empire.
> 
> The Emperor gives the members of his Harem other names so that the public may address them other than their given names. The late Empress, named the members of her Harem after constellations, because during the time she ascended the throne, she wasn't still into roses. In this case, Emperor Kuroko names the members of his Haarem after his mother's beloved roses.
> 
> Edit (7/16)
> 
> Tetsuya's yukata: http://www.fromjapan.co.jp/blog/en/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/img62431015.jpg
> 
> Horse Nigou: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/56/10/83/561083b877fd7e3ffdcafc2a8de37085.gif
> 
> Aomine's rose: https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT_ZYPlAyYu4yuuhzemHS-EUvNt5c849oNzKs1Nru9zvW8uLOVc  
> Murasakibara's rose: http://www.photomazza.com/IMG/380x380xjpg_Rosa_gigantea.jpg.pagespeed.ic.lhxXkC7_jM.jpg  
> Kise's rose: https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQvLT55Picj55CoxYAjEcsYOn38nqCFMtoBurhMKp7KCQw7GcDf  
> Akashi's rose: https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZ8lgqDjgsNwdB38JD7IA7s2i8g5ZN6g9FX_9J0exz4RHnPAW9wg  
> Midorima's rose: https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTeuAmUsHUIfQJHngW2L2DstgPRaCBWT0GFbYqze_VRQL5DagK-
> 
> Tetsuya's second ceremonial dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e1/47/3a/e1473a0f94e0b88af6c1f10bb329f668.jpg
> 
> Tetsuya's throne in Natsume Hall: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b4/Seoul_Gyeongbokgung_Throne.jpg
> 
> Akashi's attire for the induction: http://www.finechineseclothing.com/BACKEND/Resource/ProductPic/420_680/MHF-6039-2.jpg  
> Murasakibara's attire: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=41376564  
> Kise's attire: http://www.andrewgrahamdixon.com/article_images/Chinese%20robes.jpg  
> Midorima's attire: http://www.finechineseclothing.com/BACKEND/Resource/ProductPic/280_453/MHF-6034.jpg  
> Aomine's attire: http://www.finechineseclothing.com/BACKEND/Resource/ProductPic/280_453/WHF-6044.jpg


	5. Day... One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya meets with the other members of the Harem. He talks with them and gains a little of their trust by considering letting the members of the harem do as they wish.
> 
> ... Except Seijuurou. Tetsuya is a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. I've had a lot of shit going on. I have no excuses. How are you? I hope good.
> 
> Can't say the same about our characters, though.
> 
> BTW, is someone there a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist and of the Roy Mustang x Edward Elric ship?

** **

**Wataru Hall**

**Imperial Communications Office**

**Teikou Imperial Palace**

**Members of the Teikou Imperial Harem Gathered and Named**

**Yesterday, His Majesty the Emperor, through an Imperial Proclamation and a private induction ceremony held in Natsume Hall, has named and officially inducted the five young gentlemen to the Teikou Imperial Harem and the Imperial Family.**

**They are now known as the following:**

**His Imperial Highness Seijuurou, Lord Rosa Chinensis.**

**His Imperial Highness Daiki, Lord Rosa Palustris.**

**His Imperial Highness Atsushi, Lord Rosa Gigantea.**

**His Imperial Highness Ryouta, Lord Rosa Foetida.**

**His Imperial Highness Shintarou, Lord Rosa Sempervirens.**

 

The following morning, Tetsuya didn’t want to leave his bed; he just wants to ‘wallow in pity’, as Kagami stipulated. Apparently, he was hurt that Seijuurou thought he lied – well, he did – but it was expected of him. Now, he doesn’t know what Seijuurou or the other members of the Harem thought of him. Well, they did look like they were amused by his little mischievous act, but in reality, he doesn’t have the slightest idea. And that’s where the nagging of Kagami Taiga come into play.

 

“Kuroko, you need to go out and see them. The world doesn’t revolve around Aka— Kuroko Seijuurou,” Kagami says, rolling his eyes. “I’m betting my post you blushed as red as his hair when I announced that, didn’t you?

“I did not; you are now relieved of your duties, Kagami Taiga,” he deadpanned.

“What the fuck!”

“Language, Kagami,” Riko-san scolded as she entered the Emperor’s room.

“I mean— what is that for?”

“You bet your position, and you lost,” Tetsuya laughed.

“Oh come on! Because I know you totally did. I was just _beside_ you.”

His Majesty rolled his eyes. “Where are they?”

“Your Majesty, I believe I know,” Teppei-san said as it was his turn to enter. “Midorima— Ahem, Shintarou-sama is by the lake, trying his hand at fishing. Daiki-sama and Ryouta-sama are out in Iori Hall. Atsushi-sama, as always, is found within Ukyo Hall, cooking whatever he likes. Seijuurou-sama is at the little library in Kaname Hall.”

“Alright, I’ll see them… Except Seijuurou. I can’t face him, not yet.”

 

Kagami sighed deeply. _This will be one hell of a lovers’ quarrel. I hope I don’t get entangled… Oh, shit. I already am._

 

Tetsuya, wanting to see Atsushi first, decided that it was nice to have his breakfast at Ukyo Hall. After a shower and casually dressing up, he asked for Nigou again and rode him to the Imperial Kitchens. It was a bright, sunny day – perfect for some bonding with harem.

 

He was welcomed by Shinji-san and Ryuunosuke-san at the door of the hall. They mention that Atsushi was in the kitchen, though he was heard to be talking to somebody. Tetsuya took upon himself to fetch Atsushi and have breakfast with him. As he entered the kitchen where Atsushi was supposed to be, he heard his voice.

 

“Muro-chin, I’ve seen Kaga-chin yesterday… He changed.”

 

Muro-chin? Who was that?

 

Atsushi nods to whoever he was talking to, as if the person can see him. “Yes, Muro-chin, I wanna speak to him too. But they always tell me that he’s busy preparing for the Emperor’s coronation.” He pauses and sniffs a little. “I miss him, Muro-chin. It doesn’t help that you’re not here with me…”

 

“Lord _Rosa Gigantea_?” Tetsuya makes himself known.

“Ara~ Tet-chin… Bye, Muro-chin, I’ll talk to you soon, the Emperor is here.”

“Are you alright, Atsushi-san?”

“No, Tet-chin. Wait… Can I call you that?”

“Yes, but only when we’re alone. Would you care to tell me what’s wrong over breakfast? I heard you were cooking something good.”

“AH! Yes. Eggs Machiavellian, they’re called.”

“Come, Atsushi-san.”

 

Atsushi grabbed some plates and put servings of eggs Machiavellian on each. Since this was a private meal, Tetsuya opted to seat on the counter where they can sit side-by-side. He almost cried after the first taste. It was so good that it reminded him of his late father. He initiated conversation with the gentle giant, and there he found out that apparently, he grew up with Kagami and Kagami’s adoptive brother, Himuro Tatsuya, also known as Muro-chin. Kagami left both Himuro and Atsushi for America, where he said he would be meeting with their foster mother, Alexandra Garcia. However, he never came back. Atsushi wondered all these years why his Kaga-chin never came back – Atsushi’s storytelling left him a crying mess. He also told Tetsuya about the change in Muro-chin that the abandonment may have caused – Muro-chin, despite being sweet and caring still, became a little cold. He would still share some problems with Atsushi, but he never talked about Taiga again. Atsushi thought that by accepting and being in the harem, he would be able to talk to Kaga-chin and rekindle the bond they had when they were little; and eventually mend the rift between brothers.

 

Tetsuya sees helping Atsushi as his personal mission, so he pledges his help. He invites Atsushi for a meal later this evening so they can plan about Kagami. Atsushi was so delighted – he plans to bake a cake to celebrate. “Vanilla, please, Atsushi-san,” the Emperor requests.

 

* * *

 

 

After the meal, he takes his leave and decides that he should go find Shintarou-san next.

 

Tetsuya finds Shintarou-san wondering and taking rounds about the lake. He looked so sad and lonely. Tetsuya proceeds to know what’s the matter – if he can’t make his harem somewhat happy, what kind of Emperor is he?

 

“Lord _Rosa Sempervirens_.”

“That’s a rather long title, Your Majesty. How may I help you, nanodayo?”

“I was actually wondering how I would be able to help _you_ , Shintarou-san,” the Emperor stressed.

“Ah… Hm. Perhaps, Your Majesty… I could continue with my medicine degree? You see, I really desire to become a doctor. Perhaps, I can become your personal doctor, if you wish,” Shintarou expressed.

“That’s not a bad plan, actually. Alright. But hang on, you did file for an honorable dismissal from Shuutoku University College of Medicine, right?”

“Yes, Majesty, why?”

“Hm… You may continue your studies at Teikou Imperial University. They practice absolute secrecy there – members of the Imperial Family that have decided to pursue degrees all have attended there. Since you are now part of the Imperial Family, it may give you protection.”

“Protection from what?”

“From the public’s eyes. Since I was very little and ever since the launch of social media, the public has been more keen on knowing my affairs, regardless of its nature.”

Shintarou-san bows. “I see. Thank you for this offer, Your Majesty.”

 

Tetsuya, not wanting their conversation to end so early, enthused on something else.

 

“Did you know that you did pick _Rosa Sempervirens_?”

Shintarou-san shows a little confusion on his face. “Was it? If I knew it has a long name, I would have acted against choosing it.”

“May I know why you chose it?”

“It reminds me of sunshine, Your Majesty. Despite it being white and yellow, I see the sun. I love daylight, you see. It comforts me, like it tells me, ‘Shintarou, it’s a new day. Make it matter’.”

“That’s a deep one, Shintarou-san,” Tetsuya nervously giggled. “You’re deep.”

“That the same thing Kazunari told me when we first watched the sunrise together out of his whims. He said that…” Shintarou pauses, looking at the lake. “That I’m deep, like the sunrise.”

“Kazunari…?”

“Ah, Your Majesty… He was my lover.”

“Where is he now? You seem melancholic at the mention of his name.”

“I don’t know, maybe in Shuutoku still. I broke it off with him after I received the letter that I was picked,” he explained.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes were filled of surprise. He never expected that his choice of membership and admittance to the harem would break families or romantic relationships. He knew that the chosen were made to leave their lives behind, but it never occurred to him that he would get in the way of a relationship.

 

“Shintarou-san, I—”

“Don’t mind it, Your Majesty. You’re not at fault. And if I may speak freely, it’s none of your business. We’re already separated,” he dismissed.

“No.”

“No?”

“I would not have this,” Tetsuya says, looking at the ground. He was shaking furiously.

“Your Majesty?”

“Majesty? Hah, what a joke. I’m the Emperor but all I can do is look pretty and break relationships.”

“That’s not true, I am sorry—”

“Enough, _Rosa Sempervirens_ ,” Tetsuya holds up his hand, silencing Shintarou. “I will make this right. It should be I who should sorry.” Ending the conversation, he ran from the lake and rode Nigou to Iori Hall. He needed some time to breathe.

 

Little did he know, Seijuurou watched the whole thing. _Well, Tetsuya, at least now you seem to have the idea of pain and hurt._

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, His Majesty wanted to check on the other members of the harem. As he was walking towards Kaname Hall, he seemed to have heard shouting by the lake.

 

“You know nothing, _fucking_ Rapunzel.”

“You’re the one to talk, Ahomine.”

 

_Goodness, those two just can’t seem to get a grip and shut up. I wouldn’t even wonder what they’re arguing about now. Seriously, should I act as a matchmaker?_

 

“Lords _Rosa Foetida_ and _Rosa Palustris_. What a surprise,” he gently announced.

 

“Eh? Tetsuyacchi?”

“Oh, Tetsu. It’s you.”

 

“What seems to be the problem?”

 

Then hell went loose. Ryouta-san says that Daiki-san was implying that he was a porn model – which Ryouta insists he isn’t – while Daiki just was just saying that he might have had a nice time, asking whether Ryouta has worked with his beloved Mai-chan. It was obviously a mix of miscommunication and misinterpretation.

 

“You know, you guys should talk properly and calmly. That way, you’ll avoid looking like idiots,” Tetsuya gently scolds.

“I’m sorry to have caused a fuss, Tetsuyacchi…” Ryouta-san bows his head.

“I wouldn’t say sorry, but I have a piss-poor excuse. I was bored, Tetsu.”

His Majesty turns to Daiki-san. “So what do you want to do then, Lord _Rosa Palustris_?”

“I want to work, Tetsu. Work or study. I may not look it, but I was studying to become a cop before you and your people plugged me out from uni.”

Ryouta-san’s eyebrows perked up. “You were? That’s awesome! Me too!”

“What you mean?”

“I was studying too, aeronautics. I wanted to become a pilot. My modeling was just a part-time job,” Ryouta explained.

 

Tetsuya, not-so-surprised, just watched the exchange of information happen between his two consorts. It was amusing, because at last, they talked to each other. It was a big achievement on his part. He can’t help Atsushi-san and Shintarou-san right now, but he has a chance to help Ryouta-san and Daiki-san.

 

“How about you guys just continue your degree at the Teikou Imperial University?”

“Isn’t that the most prestigious university in the empire? I thought that only the likes of Seijuuroucchi can study there,” Ryouta-san wondered.

“Yeah, you got that right. With my grades, I can’t be able to study there,” Daiki-san said negatively.

“You forget that you are now part of the Imperial family. Aside from accepting the brightest students from all over the empire, the Teikou Imperial University was founded by the 98th Emperor so that members of the Imperial family may study and get their degrees in peace and anonymity.”

“That’s awesome, Tetsuyacchi!”

“So, you accept?”

“What,” Daiki-san interjected, “so if we just say yes, we can study there, say, in a week?”

“Of course. Who do you think funds the university?”

“Then it’s settled. You, along with Shintarou-san, will be attending the Imperial University as its new students.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Kuroko Seijuurou joins the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I hope this isn't my only update for the month of September. How are you guys?

_It was like any other spring in Teikou Imperial High School. A few months into their newly found romantic relationship, Seijuurou found himself sharing his lunch time with his lovely Tetsuya. They were resting under a famous cherry blossom tree – it was famous because it was said that an Emperor planted that particular tree; all by himself. It was also legend that the said Emperor proposed to his Empress under this tree (when it was still part of the Teikou Imperial Palace), and that was the start of their fruitful marriage._

_At age 18, Seijuurou was already urged by his father, Akashi Masaomi, to pursue romantic relationships this early so that he ‘won’t be forced to tolerate someone he’s arranged to marry’. At least, Akashi Masaomi was a little considerate about his son’s choice of life partner. At age 18, Seijuurou was already thinking that perhaps it’s Tetsuya who’s supposed to be his forever (thanks to the abundance of Akashi’s interest on romance) – so he tries to enthuse Tetsuya about it._

 

_“Tetsuya?” Akashi opens, looking at his beloved with interest while the other gleefully slurps on a vanilla milkshake._

_“Yes, Akashi-kun?”_

_“What do you think will happen after our high school?”_

_“Hm…” Tetsuya stops his drinking and puts two hands together, as if trying to think like Sherlock Holmes. (Akashi remembers, Tetsuya called it Sherlocking.) “I actually don’t have an idea. Thinking about the future is interesting, but I don’t see the point of planning every single step. The fun is lost,” he smiles to Akashi._

_As always, Tetsuya regards the adventure more than the destination. He doesn’t care whether he’s going for El Dorado or just a simple indigenous village – what’s important for him is the experience of traveling. He regards traveling as fun, this Akashi knows best._

_“Besides,” Tetsuya adds, “my future is pretty much laid out for me. It’s better to enjoy the experience before getting there.” He ends with a somewhat forlorn expression on his face._

_“Is there something wrong with your future, Tetsuya?”_

_“I’m thinking that it’s going to be rather lonely there, Akashi-kun.”_

_“Why?”_

_Tetsuya chuckles. “Because it’s a rather lonely post. You’ll see.”_

_“Can’t I go with you?” Akashi’s penchant for destiny, fate and romance is sure to come up this time. “I mean, I told you I’d always be here for you, right?”_

_“I’m afraid you can’t go with me, Akashi-kun.”_

_“Why? Is it because of your mother?”_

_As far as Akashi knows, Tetsuya has a strict mother. As far as Akashi knows, Tetsuya’s time in the Teikou Imperial High School is the only kind of freedom he enjoys. In this aspect, Akashi shares a sentiment with Tetsuya – while his father may be considerate in the romance and finding-a-partner department, he accepts nothing less with regard to Seijuurou’s academics and extra-curriculars; only the best is fitting for an Akashi._

_“Yes and no. Thing is, my mother is just bound to a certain set of rules. I’d rather not bring you to a life that will only chain and hold you back. I don’t think that’s a life for you… Sei.”_

_With that, Akashi knows he’s found the One._

Kuroko Seijuurou wakes up in a flash. He dreads it every time his brain reminds him of his part with Tetsuya – ahem, Emperor Kuroko Tetsuya. It has been a few weeks after his indoctrination into the Imperial Harem and he’s still not used to referring to his Tetsuya as the bloody Emperor of Teikou. He still can’t believe that all this time, Tetsuya has lied to him about everything – and deception was a thing that Akashi Seijuurou cannot stomach.

 

A knock startles him. That must be Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu, apparently, is his attendant; appointed to him by Izuki Shun, the head of the Teikou Imperial Secret Service.

 

“Your Highness, may I come in?”

“Yes,” Seijuurou replies while fixing his night gown to cover himself, “come on in.”

Tezuka enters the room with grace and a cart with Seijuurou’s morning tea. “This morning’s brew is of chamomile and honey, Your Highness. I figured that you would need some relaxation before having your breakfast because you were somewhat bothered with whatever dream you were having last night.” He pours Seijuurou’s tea, hands it to him and proceeds to open the curtains in Seijuurou’s room.

“Thank you, Tezuka,” Seijuurou takes a sip. “I figured Sebastian told you I’d like to have my tea before anything else?”

“Yes, Your Highness. Your butler sure is helpful.”

“Of course, I grew up with him.” Tezuka nods in reply. “I need to make a call, Tezuka. Arrange breakfast for me while I’m on the phone.” Tezuka nods again and leaves.

 

Seijuurou picks up his phone and dials. A few seconds later, a voice answers.

 

“Mibuchi. Yes, Sei-chan?”

“Have you done some snooping on Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“Of course, Sei-chan. Aside from the things you’ve discovered, I’ve also done some research on my own. Thing is, he might have an older sibling, thus making him not the Emperor. We may or may not push forward based on this information because I still haven’t gathered enough to confirm its validity,” Reo significantly pauses. “In the meantime, perhaps it’s best for you to - I’m sorry, Sei-chan – for you to kiss his ass so you can become Emperor Consort. What do you think?”

 

Kuroko may or may not have an older sibling, huh? That makes everything turn around. If he’s not the rightful heir, he has to step down and become an Imperial Prince again. He will remove me from the harem and I can return to my own empire. _This,_ Seijuurou thinks, _is my form of revenge, Kuroko Tetsuya. I will bring you down as you have done with me_.

 

“Let’s see how it goes. Keep me posted, Reo.”

“Yes, Sei-chan.”

 

In Rakuzan, Mibuchi Reo places his phone on his bedside table. He turns around to face his current boy toy, who has no bloody idea what he’s talking about. “Dearest, the wheels are in motion.” The boy toy simply chuckles in ignorance.

 

* * *

Tetsuya believes he’s very lucky because he was able to inform Hijirikawa-san, the Chancellor of the Teikou Imperial University, about his new enrollees. Being the Emperor does have its perks. He was able to enroll Ryouta-san, Daiki-san and Shintarou-san into aeronautics, criminology and medicine respectively just through the phone. Apparently, at the reception of the Emperor’s phone call, Hijirikawa immediately called for specific people to handle His Majesty’s requests – one for each member of the Imperial Harem. Before lunch arrived, he has achieved what he has been deemed impossible within the few hours – enroll someone in the Imperial University. (It has been a long-standing problem, despite the technological advances that Teikou enjoys. Long lines are always a problem.)

 

Aside from enrolling three of his consorts ( _how awkward_ , Tetsuya thinks, _to call them what they technically are_ ) into the most prestigious university in the empire, he should do something else for the remaining two. He presses a button. In a few seconds, Aida Riko speaks.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

Tetsuya takes a deep breath. “I’d like to appoint Lord _Rosa Gigantea_ as another co-chief for Ukyo Hall. I also would like to transfer my headship for the monthly feeding program to him. Remind me, where is it this time?”

“Consider done, Majesty. Mitobe and Koganei would be very pleased. Ah, an orphanage in Touou,” Riko replies. “Is there anything else?”

Tetsuya breathes again. “As for Sei—Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ , I mean. I’d like to place him with you. I know he misses his businesses and his daily schedule of ruling his corporate empire, so I guess he’d enjoy some time ruling mine—well, the Palace, I mean. Like my household or something. You can make him a liaison or something. I don’t want him to think that I’ve purposely made him powerless or bored. I—”

“Understood, Majesty.” Tetsuya can hear Riko’s smile over the receiver. Well, it was no secret with the members of the Imperial Household that the Emperor and Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ had a past – they did spend time helping the Emperor stop crying over the young man before.

“Alright,” Tetsuya pauses to think. “I’d like to tell them this personally. Even—Even Seijuurou.”

“Very well. Would that be all, Your Majesty?”

“Yes—Yes, thank you, Riko-san.”

 

Tetsuya hopes that giving Seijuurou this enough power will be able to create an opportunity for them to collaborate or just spend time with each other. _I’m going to need every opportunity I can get,_ he thinks.

 

* * *

 

A night after Tetsuya’s decisions with regard to the harem, he decided to step inside Kaname Hall to see his… partners. Today will the first time that Tetsuya will be visiting this particular hall when he’s already Emperor and Kaname Hall is filled with the chosen members of the Imperial Harem. It is known for its beautiful lake-side view. It’s basically on a peninsula that overlooks the vast lake.

 

Upon Tetsuya’s instruction, Seijuurou was given a position in the Teikou Imperial Internal Palace Affairs Office. However, instead of being Aida Riko’s subordinate (as if the great former Akashi Seijuurou will relinquish control and power to answer to a superior; to this Tetsuya scoffs and chuckles), he answers directly to Tetsuya, as the head of Kaname Hall in all intents and purposes. As head of Kaname Hall (and unofficial Emperor Consort), he is responsible for the continuous operations of the Imperial Harem’s residence. From the appointments to classes, from food and beverages to leisure activities – Kuroko Seijuurou is in charge of everything. Tetsuya thinks that this is a great exercise for Seijuurou.

 

He has gathered and mastered every ounce of courage just to be able to make sure that Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ will be able to receive his instruction properly.

 

At his approach, the guards stood at attention and greeted him. “Your Majesty, good evening. What do we owe the pleasure of your visit tonight, sir?”

He smiles and raises his hand. “At ease, please. I’d just like to visit and convey a message. Who are in?”

One of the guards fills him in. “Lords _Rosa Palustris_ and _Rosa Foetida_ are in the game room, Lord _Rosa Sempervirens_ is in the library, Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ is at his room,” the guard coughs, “Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ has asked us earlier if someone knows shogi and when Harry replied, he took him into his room to ‘ _have a taste of what Kaname Hall offers_ ’. We are assuming they are still playing. As for Lord _Rosa Gigantea_ , we have located him in Ukyo Hall, sir.”

 

Tetsuya chuckles. _Apparently, Seijuurou still brings his trusty shogi board wherever he goes, beating the hell out of innocent humans who can’t give him a challenge._

 

“That’s very good,” Tetsuya looks the guard who has given the report and eyeing his nametag, “Louis.”

“Thank you, sir. Shall I accompany you to see them? Who shall we see first?”

“Ryouta-san and Daiki-san, I think, since that’s only at the first floor, am I correct?” To which the guard nods, then Tetsuya continues, “Shintarou-san will be next, then Seijuurou.”

“Very good, sir. This way, please.”

 

Borrowing ideas from England’s castles, Emperor Tetsurou the Builder build Kaname Hall for his harem. Naming the hall after the most populous clan during the reign of the first Emperor (thanks to the reputation of Lord Kaname as an infamous ladies’ man), Emperor Tetsurou believed that the every Emperor or Empress’ harem will be fruitful in bearing heirs. As time passed, technology has been added to the hall’s interior, making it more suitable and comfortable for the members of the harem to live in.  From a big hall for guests to a kitchen worthy of royalty, everything necessary was put inside. (The latest addition of which are the game room (at the request of Lords _Rosa Palustris_ and _Rosa Foetida_ , which is adjacent to the living room containing the TV and the collection of DVDs that the Imperial Family (or just Tetsuya) boasts)).

 

 

Rooms of the members of the Imperial Harem are located at the second floor. While Tetsuya showed no favor in relation to the choices in rooms, the members themselves decided who’s going to sleep where. As expected, Seijuurou got the biggest room at the end of the hall. On his right sleeps Atsushi-san (who doesn’t do anything there except to sleep, bathe and change clothes), while on his left sleeps Shintarou-san. Ryouta-san and Daiki-san’s rooms are across each other; yet there are rumors that they sometimes sleep over to the other’s after a day’s worth of talking, fishing, swimming in the lake and playing.

 

Tetsuya suddenly decides that it would take all his energy, concentration and courage to talk to Seijuurou, so he asked the guard to fetch Shintarou-san instead and bring him to the game room. He enters the game room with ease, witnessing Ryouta-san and Daiki-san playing Mario Kart.

 

“What the hell was that, Ryouta! You obviously fucking cheated!”

“I did fucking not, Daikicchi! How fucking dare you!”

Tetsuya chuckles. “Children, behave.” Ryouta-san drops his controller to run to Tetsuya while Daiki-san pauses the game.

 

“Tetsuyacchi! How are you! It’s kinda late y’know~”

“Ryouta’s right, Tetsu. What’s up?”

“Let’s wait for Shintarou-san then we’ll talk, yeah?”

 

Within a few minutes, Shintarou-san walks in. “Your Majesty, I have arrived. What is this about?”

“Thing is, earlier today, I’ve called the chancellor of the Teikou Imperial University. I told him that you three wants to continue your studies there, so I wanted you to enroll. It was only a matter of minutes that he was able to get your records from your previous universities. After that, he was able to enroll you. Lord _Rosa Sempervirens_ , you will be continuing your medicine degree, under your former name, Midorima Shintarou,” Tetsuya notices the small smile on Shintarou-san’s lips. “Lord _Rosa Foetida,_ you will be continuing your aeronautics degree under your former name as well,” Ryouta-san shrieks in glee. “Of course, Lord _Rosa Palustris_ , you are not exempt from this. You will also be continuing your degree.” Daiki-san simply freezes.

 

“What the fuck.” Daiki-san comments.

“Language, Daiki-san. You are in the presence of the Emperor, dimwit.”

“It’s okay, Shintarou-san, we’re alone,” Tetsuya raises his hand and smiles. “I know you’re not expecting it Daiki-san, but I was able to enroll you.”

“Please don’t make a fool of the Emperor and the Imperial Family by being a lazy-ass, Daikicchi, okay?” Ryouta-san reminds.

“I…” Daiki-san looks at the floor. “I will try my best. I will not let you down, Tetsu. Thanks.”

“Thank you, thank you, Tetsuyacchi! After I graduate, I can work and provide for Ryouko-nee and Ryouji-nee now! Thank you!” Ryouta-san proceeds to hug Tetsuya.

“I will not let you or your faith in me down, Your Majesty,” Shintarou-san bows deeply. “I shall serve the people.”

“The chancellor said to report to the deans of your respective colleges on Monday. They will be accommodating you,” with that noted, Tetsuya leaves.

 

The last on tonight’s agenda: Seijuurou. He can handle Atsushi-san tomorrow.

 

“Louis, I think you should stay here,” Tetsuya tells the guard as they approach Seijuurou’s private quarters. Tetsuya knocks.

Tezuka, the name of Seijuurou’s attendant as Shun-san kindly tells him, opens the door. “Your Majesty. Good evening. What can Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ do for you?”

Tetsuya looks him in the eye. “I have something to tell Seijuurou. Tell him I’m here, and that he should let go the poor guard he’s been tormenting with shogi.”

The attendant lightly chuckles. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he opens the door further and moves a bit to let Tetsuya enter. “Please come in and have a seat, sir.”

 

Tetsuya sits on the plush living room set that Seijuurou’s room and takes in the surroundings. Tezuka leaves and searches for Seijuurou. A few minutes later, Tezuka comes out of nowhere with the supposed poor guard in tow. He notices that the guard has been somewhat traumatized.

 

“Harry,” Tetsuya calls, “thank you for your tolerance. I owe you one.”

The guard nervously looks at Tetsuya. “No problem, sir.”

 

Suddenly, Seijuurou arrives, wearing a questionable piece of yukata. Well, it’s not really indecent; it’s how he wears it that Tetsuya finds himself feel a little hot. Seijuurou wears a sleeve of his yukata off his shoulder, revealing the creamy skin that usually hides beneath a shirt. He looks rather sleepy, if you’d ask Tetsuya.

 

“Your Majesty,” Seijuurou whispers seductively, as if he was a prostitute wanting to have someone to pay for their services. “What can I do for you?”

Tetsuya, seeing Seijuurou’s true nature, is unconvinced. “Please, Seijuurou, I didn’t come here to argue with you.”

 

_I don’t know what’s going on in Seijuurou’s brilliant brain, but if he wishes to get in my pants, it’s rather late for that – he already did. Or maybe, this is just one of his mischievous plots. Jesus Christ, why did I fall in love with such an insanely wonderful person?_

 

“As am I, sire,” Seijuurou replies, looking at Tetsuya with—what’s that—disdain?

Tetsuya sighs in defeat. “Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ , I wish to tell you that starting next Monday, you will be in charge of the affairs and operations of Kaname Hall and its residents.” Seijuurou, if he’s surprised, he doesn’t show it. Instead, there’s a particular glint in his eye that Tetsuya translates to _interesting, tell me more_. So Tetsuya continues, “that task will no longer will be under Riko-san’s jurisdiction. Everything will be under your consideration, provided that you will give me reports. In short, you will answer to me.”

The redhead sits opposite His Majesty. “What’s the catch, _Tetsuya_?” There it is. The tone of voice that Seijuurou uses when he wishes to take something from him – and Tetsuya can do nothing but accept whatever Seijuurou wishes to do.

“Nothing. I want nothing in return,” Tetsuya coldly replies.

“Please, Tetsuya. That’s unbecoming of you. We’ve always practiced equivalent, if not equal, exchange before,” Seijuurou smiles sweetly.

“I—”

 

_The Emperor of the great country of Teikou stutters during a conversation with one of his consorts. The Emperor of Teikou is nervous when facing formerly Akashi Seijuurou. The Emperor of Teikou sweats at the thought of Seijuurou reading his mind and—_

“Let me guess,” he pauses, “you want me to forgive you.”

 

Tetsuya is taken aback. _No, Seijuurou— Well, maybe yes. I want you to forgive me but I feel that if I ask it here, I will be unworthy and I only want to be worthy of you, damn it—_

 

“I apologize, _Rosa Chinensis_ , but that’s not what I would want from you. That would be assuming of me. I do, however, owe you an explanation.”

Seijuurou chuckles. “Please, keep it. I don’t need it. As for handling Kaname, I’m on it. I was born ready,” he approaches Tetsuya and looks deep into his eyes. Red meets sky blue. “ _I am absolute after all, right Tetsuya_?”

Tetsuya shuts his eyes. “… Yes, Akashi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used for Kaname Hall is actually England's Leeds Castle. Beautiful, isn't it?


	7. The Past Catches Up (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA. I live. Told ya Chapter 6 won't be the only September update I had in store for you guys.

The Emperor of Teikou sitting lazily on the couch found in his study. He just came back from his travel to Ukyo Hall to tell Lord _Rosa Gigantea_ that he’s now a co-head of the Imperial Kitchens along with Rinnosuke-san and Shinji-san, to which he just replied with _really Tetsu-chin, does that mean I can cook more?_ Tetsuya took that as a thank you. Mind you, he was so excited to tell Atsushi-san the news about such a decision that he simply woke up, dressed and literally _walked_ to Ukyou Hall (from Azusa Hall, mind you) first thing in the morning.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, to say the least, was knackered.

 

_The Inter High School Basketball Competition has just ended – with the Teikou Imperial High School as the ultimate victor. It was the first time that the well-known high school had a basketball team, said basketball team joined a competition, and said basketball team won said competition._

_They said that it was due to a particular redhead named Akashi Seijuurou. He formed the Teikou Imperial High School Basketball Team thanks to his utmost dedication and love for the sport. They were called the Emperors, because—well, they are funded by the Emperor and the State themselves, and they were the best. Under Akashi Seijuurou’s disciplined yet fun reign, the Teikou Imperial High School gained more members and won more competitions._

_It was due to Akashi Seijuurou’s love for basketball that Kuroko Tetsuya fell in love with him._

_“Tetsuya?” Akashi—Kuroko Seijuurou was walking towards Tetsuya. He was wearing straight-cut black jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, while a towel was resting on his shoulders. “Why are you looking at me like that? Did you want to shower with me?”_

_Tetsuya was at a loss for words. “I—”_

_“Oh, Tetsuya. You like what you see?”_

_“O-Of course, Seijuurou.”_

_Seijuurou’s lips curl into a knowing smirk. “You can only look, Tetsuya, no touching.”_

_“But—”_

_“You know,” the redhead approaches, “you should have told me the truth. Look at you. It’s taking all of your self-control not to touch me,” Seijuurou places a finger under Tetsuya’s chin and raises to meet his red and golden eyes, “when we both know you want to. This is your punishment.”_

_“I—”_

_“Punishment, Tetsuya. I am absolute.”_

Tetsuya wakes up in a daze. He has his own count of dreams that involve Seijuurou, but it’s been a while since he dreamt Seijuurou seducing him like that. He knows that he doesn’t need to be seduced at all (hell, if Seijuurou wants him to kneel and beg and lick his feet, the Emperor of Teikou will do it), but it’s as if dream-Seijuurou likes torturing him because of his deception. _God, I just want this to be over. I want to return to the old us—but it has been my fault why our relationship has been shattered. God, now he’s got me dreaming of him now. Really brilliant._

 

He pushes a button on his nightstand. “Yes, Your Majesty?” Fuji Syuusuke, his attendant, replied.

Tetsuya sucks in a sharp breath. “Call _Rosa Chinensis_ for me.”

“Yes, Your Majesty, please wait.” A few minutes and buttons pressed later, the attendant speaks again. “Majesty, I have Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ on the line. I have to tell you—it seems he’s not in the best of moods.”

He sighs. Dealing with Seijuurou on his moods make him harder to talk to. “Patch him through, please.”

A button is pressed again. “Tetsuya, what is it?” Akashi speaks in the most dismissive, coldest tone he has ever heard.

“It’s Monday, _Rosa Chinensis_. What have you planned so far? I did tell you to keep me posted, didn’t I?” _I’m doing my best to be the dominant here. Stand your ground, Tetsuya. Stand your grand, else Akashi—Kuroko Seijuurou will eat you alive for breakfast._

“You said report. Reports come after whatever I’ve planned,” _Rosa Chinensis_ replies coldly.

“Why you—” Damn it, he’s at a loss what to say to him. He’s at a dead-end. “Come to Azusa Hall now, Seijuurou.”

“Why?”

“Uh—uh. Have breakfast with me?” _Fuck. That was the lamest excuse. Way to go, Emperor of Lame._

He hears a smug smirk on the other side of the line. “Why, Tetsuya, aren’t you being forward?”

“I’m being direct, _Seijuurou_ , as I have been ever since.”

The redhead chuckles softly. “I already had breakfast. Enjoy your morning, Majesty,” ending the call.

 

Suddenly, the door into the Emperor’s private chambers opened, revealing a somewhat too-happy Kagami Taiga. “Hey Kuro—”

Tetsuya screamed in frustration.

“What, lover-boy didn’t say yes?” He shot him a look that says _aren’t you perceptive, Kagami_. “Uh-oh. Lover’s quarrel already? You haven’t asked him to marry you yet!” Kagami leaves, laughing at the top of his lungs.

 

_Kagami Taiga’s teasing will be the end of my relationship with Akashi Seijuurou._

 

* * *

The redhead opens his instant messaging app.

 

 _Rosa Chinensis (7:35)_ : _We will be having basketball today in Subaru Hall. Have you had breakfast yet? If yes, we may proceed as I have planned. If not, we may eat first before playing. Reply immediately._

 

Seijuurou smirks to himself. This is going to be a long day. A long, good day filled with good things. Basketball, possible friends, and a chasing Emperor. _Not bad, Seijuurou_.

 

Groans have been heard in Ryouta’s room. “Geez, who texts so early in the bloody morning…” Ryouta complained, slowly opening his eyes to grab his phone properly. _Of course, it’s Seijuuroucchi_.

 

_Rosa Foetida (7:47): Eh~ Isn’t it a little too early, Seijuuroucchi?_

_Rosa Sempervirens (7:50): It’s not early, Rose Foetida. It’s almost 8 in the morning. The day has started 2 hours ago._

_Rosa Chinensis (7:51): Shintarou is right, Ryouta. Besides, you should ask your bedmate if it’s too early for basketball. You may be surprised at his reply._

_Rosa Gigantea (7:53): Ehhhh~ Daiki-chin is sleeping over at Ryouta-chin’s? Yiiiii~_

_Rosa Foetida (7:54): What? No. No, Atsushicchi. Fuck no._

_Rosa Chinensis (7:55): You have no say in this. Everyone, prepare for breakfast and basketball. I’ll meet you downstairs in 5._

Ryouta holds his breath and turns to his bedmate. “Daikicchi! Daikicchi! You have to wake up!” He’s now pushing Daiki off the bed and onto the floor.

Daiki groans. “Uh…? Ryouta? It’s still too early, Rapunzel—God, you’re too bright.”

At that, Ryouta can’t help but blush. “What the fuck are you saying, stupid Daikicchi! Anyway, Seijuuroucchi said we’re going to have breakfast and basketball together. All of us in the ha—”

Daiki suddenly sits up with his eyes wide open. “Did you say _basketball_ , Ryouta?”

“Yes, Seijuuroucchi said we’ll be playing today.”

The bluenet stands up and proceeds to Ryouta’s bathroom to wash his face. “I’m ready.”

Ryouta’s jaw drops. _What the hell was that?_

Ryouta and Daiki go down to the dining hall, where they were met with Seijuurou’s all-knowing smirk, Atsushi’s wide smile while preparing breakfast and Shintarou looking at them blankly.

 

“Good morning, Ryouta, Daiki,” Seijuurou greeted. “Someone looks like they woke up on the wrong side of _Ryouta’s bed_.”

“God, Seijuuroucchi—” Ryouta replies exasperatedly.

“Yeah, I did,” Daiki confirms, “He kicked me off then announced we’re playing basketball. _Basketball!_ ”

“I didn’t know you played, Daiki-san,” Shintarou comments. “You look rather excited.”

“Breakfast, breakfast is ready~” Atsushi announces happily. “Today, I cooked French toast.”

“This is spectacular, Atsushi,” Seijuurou picks up a piece. “Thank you.”

Daiki drowns himself in the food that the purple-head made. “Whoa, Atsushi! This is the best breakfast I’ve had in years! Thanks, man!” He comments, to which Atsushi replies with a wide grin.

“I have to agree with Daiki-san. This is very good, Atsushi-san.”

“Thank you, Shin-chin,” the titan replies, and Shintarou chokes.

“Yeah, yeah, Atsushicchi! This is really good! A very good to start the morning!” Ryouta excitedly comments.

* * *

Tetsuya, sitting by himself in his study and wallowing in despair (Kagami laughs at this), hears his room phone ring. He lets ring for a few seconds. “Yes?” He replies bored.

“Majesty, this is Javadd,” Javadd is the over-all coordinator for Subaru Hall. “Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ just called to inform me that the harem will be using the gym for their purposes. Were you informed of this, sir?”

 

The sky blue-haired Emperor was neither surprised nor confused – he knew that Seijuurou was up to something; although, he didn’t know what that was. Basketball, for the most part, was one thing that both Seijuurou and Tetsuya shared to love. He also heard that Ryouta-san, Daiki-san and Shintarou-san were also basketball players.

 

“No, but it’s fine. I did announce that Seijuurou was now the head of Kaname Hall and is responsible for their schedule. Thanks for informing, though.”

“It is my pleasure, sire,” he pauses. “Sir, will you dropping by to watch?”

“Oh,” now Tetsuya’s surprised. “I’ll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

For the most part, Tetsuya didn’t ever think that there will be a point when he’d rather hide and _stalk_ his harem, than to work on paperwork (surely, Kagami will have his ass for not doing stuff and acting like a weird, _creepy_ stalker).

 

He found himself hiding behind the azalea bushes that were planted around the gym. He can see that his consorts are now sweating like crazy – except Seijuurou. _Seriously, does that person ever lose grace_? Seijuurou was simply observing the rest of harem and watches them like a hawk. Ryouta-san and Shintarou-san was a team, and Daiki-san and Atsushi-san was another. It was interesting two-on-two match.

 

Ryouta-san was fast and Shintarou-san can shoot three-pointers everywhere; the very first time he scored one at Daiki-san’s defense, he said _Cancers are ranked first while Virgos are ranked last_. However, Daiki-san loved and craved the command of the ball (evident from how wide is grins were), while Atsushi-san just stays under their goal to guard it – in Tetsuya’s opinion, this was a good strategy to block Shintarou-san’s threes. Ryouta-san concentrated solely on scoring against Daiki-san’s unpredictable plays and steals, but his efforts wasn’t enough; _damn it Daikicchi, this isn’t a high school basketball match, come on_. On the other hand, Daiki-san experiences hardship when he’s on offense, because he’s being double-teamed by Ryouta-san and Shintarou-san; Shintarou-san defense was only second to Atsushi-san’s. Atsushi-san, despite being a known lazy bone, was pulled into the game later on, mumbling _I hate offense, but I hate losing even more_. Tetsuya sees Seijuurou chuckle, telepathically comment _interesting_ and at the score of 101-100, Daiki-san and Atsushi-san take the win. Daiki-san was heard saying _the only one who can beat me is me_ , and Seijuurou sends a dangerous smirk at him.

 

* * *

 

That night, Tetsuya found himself being disturbed by Siobhan (the head guard of Azusa Hall)’s call. She says, “sire, four out of five members of the Imperial Harem are here, requesting your audience.” Tetsuya confirms his permission, and within a few minutes, Ryouta-san was rushing down to him and tackles him. Daiki-san was trying to get the golden-haired off his Tetsu, while Shintarou-san was looking around and Atsushi-san, as always, was munching on his snacks.

 

“Hey,” Tetsuya greets while trying to remove Ryouta-san’s hug (it was getting harder to breathe). “It’s rather late, why are you here?”

“Something came up, Tetsu, we needed some answers,” Daiki-san explains, but it’s still rather vague.

“Not that I care or anything, but we noticed that you don’t seem to be fond of Lord _Rosa Chinensis_ ,” Shintarou-san follows.

“Ne, ne, Shin-chin. I heard some really good rumors about Sei-chin and Tetsu-chin— _what, Tetsuya-chin is long you know, it’s troublesome to say it_ —apparently they had a past or something.”

 

Tetsuya wanted to smack his head. He expected this day would come. Of course people will notice that not once has he been seen to speak to Seijuurou in public. He tried calling him or inviting him to breakfast and/or dinner but he always bloody refuses like a person wanting to be wooed— _hang on, did Seijuurou want to be wooed and courted_?

 

“Hmm,” Tetsuya thinks, “perhaps it’s best that I tell you about our _past_ , as Atsushi-san heard, over some midnight snacks, how about that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So, everyone will know what really happened to Kuroko and Akashi next chapter. Are you guys excited?


	8. The Prince and his Prince Charming (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya's young and passionate past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, it was becoming so long I decided to cut it at the happy part. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI.

Despite Tetsuya being enrolled comfortably in the Teikou Imperial High School, he was alone. Nobody really cared who he was, or what he’s doing, except when there’s a group activity and they’re lacking a member. The teachers at least recognize his presence sometimes, but he still doesn’t have much friends.

 

Seijuurou was the first person to talk to him outside of class activities, and he was the first person to talk to him about the two things he considered special—books and Teikouan (what subjects and objects of Teikou are called) history. He was seen as THE prince, because of how he practices chivalry and respect for everyone. Let’s not forget to mention that he’s rich, intelligent and brilliant in everything he puts his mind to—like basketball.

 

* * *

 

The Imperial High School’s Headmaster reports to Her Majesty the Empress, but in actuality, the Empress has delegated such matters to the Imperial Minister for Education, Aida Kagetora-san, whose office is within the campus of the Imperial High School. One day, while Tetsuya was waiting for Kiyoshi Teppei-san (his chauffeur before becoming his Imperial Guard Commander), he was having a chat with Kagetora-san because Tetsuya considers him like an uncle. It was then a surprise when Akashi Seijuurou, of all people, suddenly appeared in the Education Minister’s office and handing him an application for a high school club.

 

_“I am Akashi Seijuurou, sir, and I wish to establish a basketball club for Teikou Imperial High School,” the redhead spoke, handing the minister the paper._

_Kagetora-san, fond of such surprises, chuckled and replied, “what makes you think I have something to do with such high school trifles, Akashi-san?”_

_“The headmaster is incompetent. He wastes time just sitting in his office, waiting for orders or commands. His staff and his subordinates, except some instructors, are much like him. As I have said, I wish to establish a basketball club, and he is in my way,” Akashi replied coldly. He adds, “it is public knowledge that he reports to you, the minister for Education, and you report to Her Majesty. I simply went directly to the person who is really in-charge.”_

_Kagetora-san chuckles again. “What a bright young man we’ve got here. Alright, bring it up here,” he takes the paper and signs it, then he looks over to Tetsuya. “At least now you can hang out somewhere, Tetsuya. Basketball makes you happy, doesn’t it?”_

_Tetsuya can simply reply with a smile. Seijuurou looks at him for a while. “Have I seen you before?”_

_“Perhaps,” the sky-bluehead replies, “I am enrolled in Teikou Imperial High School as a freshman, like you.”_

_“I see. I’ll see you around, then,” Akashi dismisses. “Thank you, Aida Kagetora-san. You will see that your trust is not misplaced.” He bows._

 

* * *

 

_"Seijuurou."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Call me Seijuurou."_

_"That will be impolite. Let's compromise. I'll call you Akashi-kun."_

_"I understand. Can I..." Akashi hesitates. "... Call you Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko visibly tenses at how Akashi said his name—as if he was born to pronounce it over and over again._

_"I see I made you uncomfortable. It's alright, Suzuki-san."_

_"I... I prefer if you call me Tetsuya."_

_"Thank you. Now then, shall we read together, Tetsuya?"_

 

After Seijuurou and Tetsuya’s meeting in the library, Tetsuya never waited for Teppei-san in the Education Minister’s office again; he spent the time waiting either in the library, refreshing his memory on Teikouan history or discussing books with Akashi-kun (if he’s without basketball practice) or in the basketball team’s gym, watching Akashi-kun train the regulars (the regulars are personally trained by Akashi-kun, while the first and second strings have their own coaches).

 

As much as Tetsuya wanted to join the basketball team, he can’t because he’s too busy learning about how to rule an empire and trying to experience what it’s like to be a normal high schooler—it means that basketball will have to be only for leisure.

 

On the days that Tetsuya would watch the basketball team, it would be when they have practice games. Usually, it’s between the first and second stringers, testing how much each group has improved. And when Tetsuya comes to watch, Akashi-kun always lets the regulars take an indefinite break while he accompanies Tetsuya, but of course, it’s not without saying that he’s also watching the game.

 

_“Tetsuya, how much do you know about basketball?” Akashi asks._

_“Not much, I just play as a hobby, when I’ve got the free time,” the Teikou crown prince replies._

_“Remember the day we technically met for the first time, in Aida-san’s office? He did say you’re into basketball.”_

_Tetsuya does remember, and he somewhat regretted not being able to introduce himself to the redhead then. But regrets have no place in their friendship now. “Yes, I do, Akashi-kun.”_

_Akashi chuckles. “S-So…” He stutters, “do you want to play one-on-one with me sometime?”_

_Of course Tetsuya does. Of course. “S-Sure, A-Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya’s face became so red as Akashi’s hair. This moment, however, wasn’t able to escape from Akashi’s eyes._

_“Are you feeling hot, Tetsuya? Why are you red?” Talk about dense, this one._

_“N-Nothing, Akashi-kun. So,” Tetsuya tries to calm himself down. “When are we playing?”_

_“Hmm,” Akashi-kun puts his palms together, as if to pray, and puts them under his chin. “How about this weekend? We don’t have practices this weekend and the weekdays after that.”_

_“Okay, send me your address?”_

_“Of course,” Akashi cheerfully replies. “It’s a date then, eh Tetsuya?”_

_Tetsuya almost spits his imaginary drink._

It wasn’t long after that conversation that Teppei-san texted Tetsuya that he’s already outside the gate. Tetsuya said his farewells to Akashi-kun, to which the redhead replied, _“I’ll see you on the weekend, Tetsuya,” he pauses to smile a little. “Perhaps it’s best for you to ask permission if you can spend the weekend over at my house. Goodbye, Tetsuya. Take care.”_ Another smile. Tetsuya wanted to melt that moment.

_“Tetsuya-dono,” Teppei-san called on the prince after he arrived to pick him up, “you seem happier.”_

_Tetsuya blushed red as he tried to find an excuse (excuse for what, he’s not doing anything illegal or something…), “what do you mean, Teppei-san?”_

_Teppei-san chuckles and sends a wide, smug grin. “You’ve found someone, haven’t you? Oh, Her Majesty would be happy.”_

_“Huh? I still don’t know what you’re talking about, Teppei-san,” Tetsuya denies._

_“Tetchan,” whenever he was called by his nickname, whether it was his mother or his childhood friends (like Teppei-san), “I know you. Please don’t try to lie, you’re already red as a cherry as it is,” Teppei-san laughs loudly. “Come on, won’t you tell me about him?”_

_The crown prince sighs. “Fine, it looks like I’ve been so obvious, anyway,” he dramatically pauses. “His name is Akashi Seijuurou, Teppei-san.”_

_“A boy! How cute~ Come on, tell me more!” Teppei-san’s getting so excited. “No, wait, wait. Let’s wait for dinner, shall we? That way, you won’t have to tell people repeatedly.”_

_“… Fine.”_

 

That night, everyone (which meant Teppei-san, Kagetora’s daughter Riko-san, Shun-san, Rinnosuke-san, Shinji-san, Junpei-san, Kagami-kun (who was a new addition to his mother’s ‘group of children protégés), of course his parents, Her Majesty The Empress Tsubasa and His Imperial Higness Emperor-Consort Lord _Cygnus_. The setting of the dining table then was like this: Tetsuya was at the head of the table, with Her Majesty at his right, wearing a big grin on her face which she shared with her partner and consort, who sat opposite her and at Tetsuya’s left. Teppei-san, Shun-san and Rinnosuke-san sat at Tetsuya’s dad’s side, while Kagami-kun, Riko-san and Junpei-san sat at his mother’s side. Nobody was willing to start (even His Imperial Highness, because he’s not really the teasing type), so Her Majesty started the grilling with, “ _so Tetchan, what’s this I hear about a boy_?”

 

Tetsuya instantly froze at his seat, while his childhood friends gaped at him and his father trying to calm his wife down. “ _Mother, I-I…_ ” He was watching his royal mother nervously, and the Empress simply laughed out loud. “ _You should have seen your face, dear_ , _it was like I was going to sacrifice you! Hahahaha!”_ His father, Lord _Cygnus_ , simply smiled and said, “ _Tetchan, go ahead. I’m sorry for having to question you like this, but isn’t this nice? You don’t have to tell us about him over and over again.”_

 

So Tetsuya started talking about Akashi-kun, without dropping his name just yet. He told them what he used to hear about him: he was a dreamy prince, he was intelligent, diligent, a gentleman—a perfect being worthy of Tetsuya. Every girl (and some boys, like Tetsuya) was swooning after him, every boy (and some girls) was dreaming to be like him. Tetsuya even told them about that day in Kagetora-san’s office, and that day in the library where they officially met; to which Teppei-san reacted, “ _so that’s why you were so silent that day! You met someone!”_ While everything Tetsuya heard about his redhead prince was true, there were also parts of him that the general population doesn’t know. Things such as him being the only child and heir of a big enterprise, the constant expectations of being perfect, the loneliness of being always at the top—everything made Akashi Seijuurou more precious to Tetsuya. His mother, together with Riko-san, gushed at the image of their beloved Tetsuya being together with such a person. His father, on the other hand, together with the rest of the boys, just laughed at Tetsuya and wished him good luck. Kagami-kun, however, didn’t see the appeal of Akashi Seijuurou. He said, “ _so what’s so great about him? Hey, what’s his name again?_ ” _“Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami-kun, why?”_

 

_“Ah,” Her Majesty breathed, “it’s Masaomi’s son.”_

_“Yes, he is, isn’t he, dear?” His father agreed._

_“Y-You know his father, mother?” Tetsuya nervously inquired._

_His mother chuckled. “You could say that. Nonetheless, Tetsuya, I hope you be careful around that Akashi boy,” she dramatically paused. “Don’t you dare let him pop your cherry so easily, you hear me?”_

_“Sweetheart!” His father screeched._

_“What? We should give him the talk soon, Akito.”_

_His father sighed in resignation. Whenever the Empress put her mind to something, she will do it. “Alright, fine.”_

 

Tetsuya was relieved that his family and childhood friends had nothing to say about him and his plans to pursue Akashi Seijuurou. He was truly happy, that at least, his mother isn’t telling him what to do, regardless of all the past circumstances where he was told that the way he’s doing something isn’t how a prince of Teikou should. However, there was one thing that Tetsuya cannot tell: that there are two Akashi Seijuurous in one body.

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya and Akashi-kun’s one-on-one date happened in Akashi’s Tokyo estate, where the redhead had a private basketball court made. It was located within a small forest at the farthest side of the property. It was perfect for a date.

 

_“Tetsuya, come on! Is that the best you’ve got?”_

Akashi was telling Tetsuya, after around two hours of playing and five games—each won by Akashi. Tetsuya can barely stand. Akashi laughs and thinks to himself, his Tetsuya is cute— **his** Tetsuya? Since when have I laid claim on him? Ridiculous. However, it is without saying that Suzuki Tetsuya is indeed adorable in his own way. He might have the longest stamina and endurance, but there’s always a spark in his eyes every time he would try to steal the ball from Seijuurou’s grasp. It’s also noticeable that Tetsuya would purposely stop himself whenever he’s being too close to Seijuuurou’s body—not that the redhead would mind. In fact, he very much appreciates it when Tetsuya hugs him whenever he’s happy, or when Tetsuya cuddles with him while they’re having lunch side-by-side under a cherry blossom tree.

 

_“I’m sorry Akashi-kun, I can’t really go on. You… Must… Move… Forward…” He says dramatically, as if trying to grasp something._

_“Tetsuya, are we playing References right now?”_

_“I have no idea what you want to play, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya replies with a straight face, after trying to sit up, but fails. He falls face-first._

_Seijuurou chuckles. He thinks, whenever are you not adorable, Tetsuya? “Do you always need me to help and protect you?” He pretends to sigh, and kneels beside him. “If by my life or death I will protect you, Tetsuya, I will. You have my Emperor Eye.”_

_Tetsuya rolls over the grassy court and laughs his heart out. “This is one of the reasons why I love you, Aka—nothing.” Tetsuya’s eyes widen._

_“What was that, Tetsuya?”_

_“Nothing, Akashi-kun, please continue—I’m with you until the end of the line.”_

_“OH, YOU DID NOT, SUZUKI TETSUYA!” Akashi tackles Tetsuya to the ground and tickles him. “This is your punishment, Tetsuya, for using Captain America references on me—you know I cried during that movie!” He tickles Tetsuya more._

_“Please, Akashi-kun, stop!” He says in between giggles and sniffs. “Yield, I yield!”_

_“And you call yourself a man of the Teikou Imperial High School?”_

_“Whatever, please stop—”_

 

Akashi stops, and he finds himself staring at Tetsuya’s sky-blue eyes. They were indeed the color of the sky that Akashi wishes to reach—and Akashi thinks, with Tetsuya’s help, he will reach whatever he wanted.

 

_“Tetsuya,” Akashi whispers as he reaches to wisk Tetsuya’s fringes away from blocking his eyes and his face, “have anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful?”_

_Tetsuya stares at Akashi’s red eyes and staggers, “n-no, Akashi-kun.”_

_“Well,” Akashi moves to help Tetsuya sit up. He cups Tetsuya’s face in between his dexterous hands and lovingly says, “you are beautiful, Tetsuya.”_

 

Akashi finds himself cursing after Tetsuya staggers again and proceeds to leave as fast as he can—does Tetsuya know the way out?—what the hell was that about, basically assaulting Tetsuya into the ground and harassing him by saying all those words. Well, Akashi thinks, at least I didn’t lie.

 

Akashi’s worries were comforted when Tetsuya texts him later that day. _I’m home. I’m sorry for leaving so early. Have a good night, Akashi-kun._ Akashi was typing his reply when his father barged in the front door, making the household busy attending to its master.

 

_“Seijuurou-sama, your father is home. He wishes to have a conversation with you. He says you meet him at his study,” his attendant, Sebastian, states._

_“I’ll be there, Sebastian, thank you.”_

 

In a few minutes, Seijuurou found himself outside his father’s study. _“Father, it’s me. May I come in?”_

 _“You may.”_ Akashi Masaomi was not sitting on his desk chair, but instead, was leaning by his desk, holding a glass of scotch on the rocks. _“You wished to speak with me, Father?”_

_“Yes, I did. I’ve received reports about your performance in school, Seijuurou. Well done on constantly being on top of both your curricular and extra-curricular affairs. However…” His father paused and placed the glass down. “I’ve also heard that you’ve been spending your free time with a boy. How true is this, Seijuurou?”_

_The Akashi heir gulped and sweated a little. “It is what your sources say, Father. I have indeed been hanging out with a boy of the same age. His name is Suzuki Tetsuya.”_

_“Suzuki… Tetsuya. Sounds familiar,” his father pauses again, and downs the remainder of his drink. “Does he treat you well? Is he not a distraction?”_

_“What do you mean, father?” Seijuurou wore a face of obvious confusion._

_“Is he not your partner, Seijuurou?”_

_Seijuurou sputters and turns red as his hair. “N-No, father! He is simply a cherished friend.”_

_“Don’t feed me lies, Seijuurou, I can see through you. You remind me of my younger self,” the older Akashi smiles at his son. “It’s best for you to confess and get it over with. According to Sebastian, there was obvious attraction between the two of you,” he grins. “He was watching your little tickle session, Seijuurou.”_ Akashi Seijuurou simply gapes at his father. _“Now, run along, Seijuurou, and enjoy youth while you still can.”_

 

* * *

 

It was one bright morning with clear-blue skies. Tetsuya was up early, because he and Akashi-kun have agreed to meet at the library today for their usual mini-book club discussion. The pair does this weekly, and they’ve discussed various kinds of books already—this week’s book was about a princess who sacrifices everything for the sake of her family’s survival in the midst of a conquering king’s rule. Tetsuya was very excited to discuss the book with Akashi-kun. At the sight of the kitchen at his palace, Azusa Hall, he was surprised to find his father there.

 

_“Tetsuya, good morning, I’ve prepared pancakes for you today.”_

_“Ah, papa, good morning too,” he replies, as he receives a plate of pancakes from his father._

_“Where are you headed so early?”_

_“Akash-kun and I have a meeting. Every week, we meet to discuss a particular book. We do it every morning before class,” Tetsuya shared. Little did he know he was blushing and smiling wide while he was telling his father about his weekly meetings with Akashi._

_His father chuckles. “I’m happy that he’s making you happy, Tetchan… Have you confessed yet?”_

_Tetsuya nearly choked on a piece as he struggled to reply. “W-What are you talking about, p-papa! Am I-I supposed to do that?”_

_His father gapes at him. “God, you’re denser than I thought, Tetchan,” he leaves his spot in front of the stove and moves towards Tetsuya. “You should tell him straight-on. People wouldn’t know what you want from them unless you speak. That’s what words and voices are for, Tetsuya. It’s called communication. If and when Akashi Seijuurou accepts your confession, you better communicate with him well if you want him to be your partner in ruling the Empire, just like I am with your mother.”_

_“I think this is the first time I’ve received advice from your father, much less a love advice,” Tetsuya deadpanned. “Thank you.”_

_“Everything for you, dear son,” he hugged Tetsuya. “Shouldn’t you be rushing, though? You shouldn’t keep Akashi Seijuurou-kun waiting.”_

_“Yes, father. I’ll see you tonight?”_

_“Of course. I’ll be making dinner too, after I’ve attended a conference in Northern Shuutoku,” Tetsuya’s dad waved._

 

Tetsuya arrived in record time, arriving earlier than Akashi-kun at their meeting place, the cherry blossom tree. He made up his mind. He would confess today. He wouldn’t waste time lingering on pointless thoughts. He should confess and whatever Akashi-kun’s reply will be, he will live with it. Better to confess and be rejected than to hope blindly and at a distance. The book meeting went well. It was a few minutes before classes start, so Tetsuya mustered the courage he needed.

 

_“Akashi-kun,” he called on the redhead as the other was preparing for class_

_“Yes Tetsuya, you need something?”_

_“I like you, Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya confessed, staring at the ground while he poured his heart out for the redhead to revel at._

_“I like you too, Tetsuya, very much so; can you please fix your things so we can go to class?”_

_Tetsuya thinks that he’s being misunderstood, so he did it again. He remembers what his father said—he should be direct—he does it again. “I like you romantically, Akashi-kun,” he stops and looks Akashi in the eyes. “I am romantically interested in you. And if you would let me, I would like to woo you.”_

_Akashi giggles. “Is that so, Tetsuya?” He blushes a little. “Let me tell you my reply during lunch.”_

_“Okay, Akashi-kun.”_ At least, the confession part is over. Tetsuya can finally breathe.

 

Akashi Seijuurou can hardly concentrate during class. All he can think about was how Tetsuya looked while he confessed. He was staring at the ground, as though it was more interesting to look at than Seijuurou; but it was obvious that his Tetsuya was pulling himself together and mustering all his strength just to make sure that Seijuurou can receive his feelings clear and well. _Gods,_ Akashi thought _, I’m so lucky that the boy I am in love with is also in love with me._

 

Finally, it was lunch break. As is tradition, both Tetsuya and Seijuurou rush towards the cherry blossom tree; however, Seijuurou arrives first. He smiles when he sees Tetsuya running towards the sacred sanctum.

 

_“Tetsuya,” he opened his arms as if to let Tetsuya hug him, “I’ve missed you.”_

_“But we’ve met earlier today, Akashi-kun,” he draws his gaze to the ground again._

_“Is the ground much more fun to look at than me, Tetsuya?” Akashi teased._

_“O-Of course not, Akashi-kun!” He replies quickly, looking back to Akashi’s face. “But I…” He looks anywhere else but Akashi._

_“Tetsuya,” Akashi places his right hand under Tetsuya’s chin and makes the sky blue eyes at look at him. “This is my reply.”_

_Akashi slowly winds his arms around Tetsuya’s hips and pulls him closer. “I like you, Tetsuya, I’ve liked you for a long time now. You need not woo me, because you already have all of me.” He raises a hand to cup Tetsuya’s face. He slowly leans in and places a soft, slow kiss on Tetsuya’s lips. “I love you, Tetsuya, I hope you receive me as who I am.”_

_Tetsuya freezes for a bit after the kiss. “A-Akashi-kun?”_

_Seijuurou smiles. “I told you before, call me Seijuurou. We are partners and lovers now, aren’t we? Call me Seijuurou, as the honor is only for you, my love.”_

_“Y-Yes, Seijuurou,” it was now Tetsuya’s turn to initiate the kiss._

The kiss slowly turned into something passionate. Slowly, tongues were introduced, and hands were wandering about. Seijuurou’s hands found their way to cup Tetsuya’s face, and Tetsuya’s hands were placed at Seijuurou’s back to pull him closer and closer.

 

_“I love you, Akashi Seijuurou,” Tetsuya again admits._

_“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing those words from your lips, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou replies with a gentle smile._

 

Days with clear, blue skies are indeed the best days for confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on His Imperial Harem:  
> “I never understood what love was really like, Seijuurou, but I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes.”


	9. The Prince and his Prince Charming (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on His Imperial Harem…  
> We witness how our dear Crown Prince Kuroko Tetsuya and his real-life prince charming, Akashi Seijuurou, fall in love little by little. It was a tale of mush and fluff that also came with mutual pining and a splash of imperial secrets.
> 
> The kiss slowly turned into something passionate. Slowly, tongues were introduced, and hands were wandering about. Seijuurou’s hands found their way to cup Tetsuya’s face, and Tetsuya’s hands were placed at Seijuurou’s back to pull him closer and closer.
> 
> “I love you, Akashi Seijuurou,” Tetsuya again admits.  
> “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing those words from your lips, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou replies with a gentle smile.

A year later…

A sigh was heard from under Teikou Imperial High School’s famous cherry blossom tree.

 

_“Something the matter, Akashi-kun?” A worried expression was on Tetsuya’s face upon hearing his partner of almost a year sigh deeply._

_“I told you, call me Seijuurou. It’s been a year, Tetsuya,” the redhead replies with a smirk._

_“I’m sorry. Then, let me repeat my question. Is something the matter, Seijuurou?”_

_“It’s my father. He’s not coming home lately,” Seijuurou sighs again.  “When I ask his secretary, all he says was Father was busy with a really important business merger, but I don’t hear anything about the Akashi Conglomerate wanting to merge with anyone.”_

_Tetsuya thinks for a while and sends a smile to his boyfriend. “Maybe it’s a trade secret, Seijuurou.”_

_Seijuurou looks to his boyfriend. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” He tries to lie down by the roots of the tree they’ve cherished since the first day of their relationship and looks up its branches. “Tetsuya, would you give the honor of going out with me this weekend? Since it’s Lord Kaname’s birthday on Friday and we don’t have classes.”_

_Tetsuya, being a little dense and mischievous at the same time, wore a confused expression. “What’s this weekend?”_

_Seijuurou glares. “Please tell me you’re joking, Tetsuya.”_

_Tetsuya laughs and places a kiss on top of the red bed of hair. “Of course, Seijuurou, I’d love to go out with you, since it’s our anniversary,” another kiss on Seijuurou’s hair.  “Where are we going?”_

_“How would you like to go and stay the Akashi family’s Kaijou branch house?”_

_Tetsuya’s eyes went wide. “Just how many houses does the Akashi family have?” Tetsuya thinks to himself,_ I don’t know if I’m going to glad or surprised if Seijuurou’s family has more houses than the Imperial family.

 _“One each per Imperial State, then we have two in Rakuzan; it is, after all, where the Akashi family is primarily located, you see.”_ The Akashi family does beat the Imperial family in their number of houses,  _Tetsuya thinks_ , but the Teikou Imperial Palace in the capital beats each and every one of their houses. _He chuckles._

_“Is there something funny, Tetsuya?” Seijuurou’s brows are meeting each other._

_“No, nothing at all, Seijuurou,” he replies nervously. “What are doing in Kaijou this weekend, then?”_

_“Hmm,” Seijuurou looks up at the branches of the cherry blossom tree again and thinks. “If I’m not mistaken, it’s Lord Asahina Kaname’s birth festival. The people of Kaijou celebrate his birth annually that starts with his burial shrine maidens performing on Friday night, then the party,” he clears his throat, “the festivities start the next day with all sorts of stalls and stores promoting Kaijou’s distinct culture,” then he pauses to think again. “Then the weekend ends on Sunday evening with a bright display of fireworks.”_

_“Isn’t the Kaijouans famous for their food and cross-dressing, aside from being so charming?”_

_“Yes, Tetsuya, you have that right,” Seijuurou smirks to his boyfriend. “How about you cross-dress for me?”_ Here’s to hoping,  _Akashi Seijuurou thinks to himself._

_“I will think about it, Akashi-kun,” there was a hint of a mischievous smile._

(The people of Kaijou, as the Crown Prince mentioned, is popularly known for its food, charm and state of gender-based fashion because of their three state founders: Lord Asahina Ukyou, who was known for his tongue’s exquisite palette; Lord Asahina Kaname, popular with his charm and way of words; and Lord Asahina Hikaru, who used his beauty to look like a woman by dressing like one.)

 

The Crown Prince sighed after having a really long meeting with his Imperial parents. See, Her Majesty was keen on letting her beloved son go because it was rare for him to go out, but there were some security concerns right now. Good thing that some members of the Imperial Secret Service volunteered for the task of accompanying Tetsuya in the shadows— _at least I’m sure Seijuurou will also have some people watching him,_ Tetsuya thinks,  _that way, I won’t be alone in being watched… Although, I wish they won’t watch us if ever we’re going to do something couple-y_ …

 

_“Tetchan, be sure to always call me, okay? Mommy will be always available for you,” Her Majesty told her son and heir when he was leaving._

_“Yes, mama,” he nods with a smile._

_His Imperial Highness, Tetsuya’s father, woke up early to fix some food for their dearest son. “Here’s some sandwiches and pastries, Tetchan. Share them with Akashi-kun while on the train, okay?”_

The train on the Kaijou Imperial Line was about five hours, and half an hour to get to the Akashi family’s Kaijou branch house, so Tetsuya and Seijuurou can spend a lot of time just being with each other. The couple met on the Imperial City Central Train Station around noon, so they can rest in Akashi’s home before they attended the performance by Lord Kaname’s burial shrine maidens.

 

_“Tetsuya!” Akashi Seijuurou was standing by the platform, carrying a large black doctor’s bag and wearing a plain white shirt, black skin-tight trousers and some sneakers._

_“Have you been waiting long, Seijuurou?” Tetsuya immediately asked._

_“No, not really. Sebastian just dropped me off five minutes ago. You?”_

_“Well,” Tetsuya looked anywhere else but Seijuurou, “I just arrived. Sorry for making you wait.”_

_Seijuurou approached his blue-head and placed a kiss on Tetsuya’s forehead. “I’d wait a lifetime for you, Tetsuya.”_

_Tetsuya’s face turned red as Seijuurou’s hair and sent a glare to his boyfriend’s way. “It’s still too early in the day for sappiness, **Akashi-kun**.”_

_Seijuurou’s eyes went wide at Tetsuya’s use of his family name. He clutched his chest and pretended to weep. “You wound me so deeply, Tetsuya.”_

_“Please shut up, Seijuurou. The train is coming.”_

_“Yes, Your Majesty.” That comment sent a shiver down Tetsuya’s spine._

 

* * *

 

When Tetsuya was nothing but a little boy, Her Majesty would take him places outside of the empire, and he would see different kinds of wonders—mountain ranges, flowing rivers, lush forests, ancient castles, bustling urban centers—and he would be amazed at what he saw. However, this time, it seems that the Imperial State of Kaijou has the most beautiful wonders. At the time of their arrival at Kaijou’s Central Station, the sun was almost setting, and it cast its light upon the urban skyline of the Imperial State’s Central District, sending a mix of light orange and purple light towards Tetsuya.

 

The sight was unnerving for the Crown Prince; after all, all he’d seen was through the imperial vehicles and houses, filled with security personnel and surrounded with thick forests or high walls. For Tetsuya, being a Crown Prince has its perks, but he thinks that the downsides of being one matter more right now as a teenager—he can’t be a normal one because he’s the freaking Crown Prince and the duty to carry on the legacy of the Imperial Line was heavier than the desire to see the world through normal viewpoints.

 

_He sighs, and this doesn’t escape Seijuurou. “Is the something the matter, Tetsuya?”_

_He replies with a shy smile. “It’s just that… I didn’t know that Kaijou looked like this.” He looked up the skyline again. “I haven’t seen Kaijou through this view.” He takes his eyes off the skyline and onto his redhead boyfriend. “It’s beautiful.”_

_Seijuurou catches Tetsuya’s gaze and replies with a smirk. “Oh, I know I am.”_

_“Please shut up.”_

_“Shutting up now,” Seijuurou replies again with another smirk._

As mentioned before, Lord Kaname was popular with the ladies even before the reign of his brother, Emperor Tsubaki, so it seems that having maidens to guard his burial shrine would have made him very happy. Year after year, on his birthday, the performance of his burial shrine maidens are sought after by people all over the empire because it’s said that aside from the blessing of fertility they were known to give, they are also able to give blessings of a long-lasting romantic relationship—after all, the one buried in the shrine is one of most most successful when it came to romance. The performance was composed of chants and bells, to which the shrine maidens twirled and went about the stage. Seemingly, this year’s theme was red and black, so the maidens were dressed in such a fashion.  _Akashi thinks, “wow, I never thought red and black can go so beautifully together.”_  The performance only lasted around fifteen minutes, and then everyone was free to have a tour of the burial shrine. It catered perhaps everything—food, games, charms, fishes, toys—and the Crown Prince never thought he’d be able to see such things if he was with his imperial parents.

 

He sighs again.

 

_“You know, Tetsuya, if you’re tired, we can always go back to the house,” Seijuurou suggests._

_“I’m not that tired… But sure, can we go home now?”_

_“You only need ask.”_

 

The ride to Seijuurou’s house wasn’t that long, but long enough to wonder what amenities does the Kaijou branch house caters in secret. It was located on a small hill, overlooking some parts of Lord Kaname’s burial shrine where the festival was held. Upon the arrival of the Akashi young master, the butler of the branch house, Claude, welcomed them warmly (even though it was almost midnight when they got home. He also suggested that the bath was all ready for Seijuurou and Tetsuya’s use. To this, Tetsuya blushed— _as if we’re going to do **that**_ _in a bath tub!_   He thought.

 

_“Tetsuya, I thought you’re tired?” Seijuurou asks with a smirk._

_“Yes, I am, but not enough for you to manipulate to bathing with you.”_

_Seijuurou’s smirk changed into a wide grin. “Don’t worry Tetsuya, it’s big enough for the both of us.”_

Seijuurou led them to a room with double doors, and when the room was opened, Tetsuya’s jaw almost fell onto the floor. It wasn’t a simple bath tub—it was Seijuurou and Tetsuya’s personal hot springs.  _Just how rich is the Akashi family, anyway? God, I’m thinking they’re almost as extravagant as the Imperial Family!_  He thought.  _“Tetsuya, is this to your liking? It’s big enough, yes?” Seijuurou says as he begins to strip his clothes._

_“Yes, Seijuurou, but I think it’s too big,” Tetsuya can feel blood rushing to his cheeks as he stripped, “can I sit with you?”_

_The redhead eyes went wide in surprise and smiled. “Of course.”_

_The night was passing on, and Tetsuya can feel himself surrendering to the heat. He decides to lean on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Uhm, Seijuurou?”_

_“Yes, my love?”_

_Tetsuya blushes at the pet name. “Uhm. I haven’t forgotten. Just so you know.”_

_Seijuurou’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed the heat of the hot springs. “Forgotten what?”_

_“Happy anniversary, Seijuurou.” Tetsuya closes his eyes. He gathers all his self-worth and courage, and he places a soft, chaste kiss on Akashi Seijuurou’s lips._

Tetsuya felt Seijuurou’s lips curl into a small smile as he kissed back with more force than Tetsuya initiated with. Little by little, hands moved to close the distance between them. Tetsuya found his hands cupping Seijuurou’s face, while Seijuurou’s were holding him in place, as though he was the most fragile thing. Tongues were then introduced, thanks to Seijuurou’s apparent kissing talent. Tetsuya can feel himself drowning into Seijuurou’s kisses and caresses, and he knew one thing:  **he wanted more**. He motioned to straddle Seijuurou’s supple thighs, and continued kissing the beauty that was Akashi Seijuurou. He can feel the hardness of Seijuurou’s cock bumping his own thighs, and he didn’t care.

_“More, Seijuurou. I want more.”_

_A smile crept to the redhead’s lips. “Then let’s go out of this spring and into the bedroom, Tetsuya. It’s about time.”_

Just bothering to dry themselves a little with a help of a readily available towel, they immediately went towards the bedroom that Claude has prepared. It was relatively bare, except for a queen size bed with black and white sheets, a side table on each side, a desk and a couple of red plush seats.

 

Seijuurou let Tetsuya in, and upon closing the door, he pushed him onto it and kissed him with force that shook Tetsuya to his core. Seijuurou plunged his tongue into Tetsuya’s mouth, making it play with the blue-head’s, making him moan. When Tetsuya broke the kiss to breathe, Seijuurou started to nibble on his earlobe and make breathy whispers as the redhead asked  _“tell me, Tetsuya, what do you want?”_  and moved his hands to Tetsuya’s back. He tried to respond, but no voice came out; to this, Seijuurou chuckled. The sensation of being caressed, being nibbled on,  **of being worshipped** , was enough for Tetsuya to go weak and silent.

 

After leaving a few nips and bites on Tetsuya, Seijuurou stops and leads Tetsuya onto the queen-sized bed. Thanking whoever deities might be listening in on them, Seijuurou places Tetsuya onto the bed and started kissing him again—this time, however, it was gentle and loving.  _“Seijuurou,” Tetsuya breathed from the kiss, “I—”_   _“I love you, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou interrupted him just to profess his love._

_This guy,_ Tetsuya thinks,  _he’s never going to stop competing with me, so I better keep up._  Meeting and being with Akashi Seijuurou was the first normal thing he had ever experienced, so it’s best that he let the other know (so that he’ll win). He lifts his right hand from the bed and gently places it on Seijuurou’s cheek, as he looks to Seijuurou.  _“I never understood what love was really like, Seijuurou, but I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes.”_

_Seijuurou, feeling like he doesn’t have a better response to that, admits his defeat with a huff. “You win, Tetsuya,” and he kisses him again._

The redhead’s lips move from his lips to one of his nipples, sucking, nipping and playing with it until it became a hard nub, while one of his hands play with the other nipple of Tetsuya’s. With all the pleasure he’s been receiving, Tetsuya can only moan and groan.  _“S-Sei… Please.”_ Seijuurou can feel the hardness of Tetsuya’s cock tickling his own stomach. With those words leaving his beautiful lover, Seijuurou moves towards the gift that was Tetsuya and starts with licking from Tetsuya’s balls to the tip—sending a cold shiver down Tetsuya’s spine—and then proceeds to engulfing the whole of Tetsuya’s glorious cock with Seijuurou’s warm and wet mouth. The blue-head can barely hold his moans in—

 

_“Ah… Seijuurou… Oh. F-Fuck…”_

_Seijuurou smirks while he continuously sucks on Tetsuya. “I didn’t know you cussed, Tetsuya, how filthy of you.”_

_“I’ll continue if you won’t… Uhn… Kindly get on with this… Ohh… Whatever… This is.”_

_“Yes, my love.”_

_“Seijuurou—”_

Of course, Seijuurou wouldn’t want his beloved Tetsuya to finish in his mouth (that should happen some other time, not now), but he’d rather have his own leaking cock inside him while he whispers sweet nothings into his Tetsuya’s ears. The redhead leaves his lover hanging for a few moments to grab the supplies he needed from his bag—lube and some condoms (of course, he has planned this all). Upon returning to the bed and to his beloved, he kissed him again with much fervor as he poured some lube on his hand.  _“I’m going to prepare you now, Tetsuya, I need you stretched enough so you won’t feel any pain, just pleasure. Okay?”_

_“Yes, whatever… Just get on with it, please, Seijuurou.”_

 

And he did. As Seijuurou carefully inserted his lube-covered index finger, he hears a muffled moan from Tetsuya. Moans and pleads was flowing from his lover’s mouth as he stretched him. His middle finger followed after a little while, and he heard a hiss.  _“Does it hurt, Tetsuya?”_

_“No, no… Just… I need more.”_

To this, Seijuurou makes his two fingers curl up inside Tetsuya, as he searches for his lover’s prostate. He knows he found treasure when Tetsuya moaned so loud and gripped the bedsheets. This makes Seijuurou smile and continue with three fingers. Not quite sure of the stretch, he asks Tetsuya if it was already okay to move into him; to which he receives a nod and a  _“please, Seijuurou”_  as a reply. Of course, Seijuurou can no longer deny himself—he was already hard and leaking as it is. It must be done now.

 

_“Tetsuya,” the redhead warns the other, “I’m going in now. Please tell me if anything hurts, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“Yes, Seijuurou, I trust you,” Tetsuya says as he pulls Seijuurou for a kiss._

That’s all Seijuurou needed. He plunged into Tetsuya’s heat slowly and decided to stay in it forever. It was hot and warm and slick, and he can see the mixture of pain and pleasure in Tetsuya’s face—  _“Please move, Seijuurou. I’m fine. I trust you, I love you.”_

Seijuurou admits in his head that he has never felt like this before. The rush, the heat, the vulnerability—everything that Akashi Seijuurou never had the privilege of feeling before—he’s all experiencing it now.  _Of course_ , he berates himself,  _this is the bloody first time you’ve had sex, idiot_. He feels like he is in heaven, and Tetsuya has gone there with him. He knows Tetsuya is feeling the same—he can feel it in the way Tetsuya grabs his shoulders, how Tetsuya looks into his eyes as Seijuurou continuously plunges into him, how Tetsuya releases those noises that can only be revealed at a certain point of this activity.  _This is what love really feels like_ , he thinks as he comes along with his Tetsuya.

 

_“Happy anniversary, Seijuurou.”_

_“Happy anniversary, Tetsuya. I love you.”_

 

* * *

 

Reluctantly, the weekdays have come again and Seijuurou and Tetsuya needs to go back to reality. It was becoming a rather bland week, except when Tetsuya was called into the Minister of Education’s office during the last period on a Thursday.

 

_“Tetsuya, is everything alright? Why would they send you there?”_

_“I_   _don’t know, Seijuurou,” Tetsuya says as he stands up to leave their classroom, “I’ll call you later.”_

Seijuurou was patiently waiting for his beloved call while he was also watching the news channel. It has been a habit of his since he was a little child, because his father said that an Akashi should know everything that happens in his surroundings in order to plan effectively against anything that might happen. While he was drinking milk from a carton, he heard the news anchor tell horrific news.

 

**_“Unfortunate news, Teikou: Akito, His Imperial Highness Lord Cygnus, our dearly beloved Emperor-Consort, has died in accident this afternoon on his way home to the Empress and the Crown Prince after an annual culinary conference in Northern Shuutoku. Sentiments of the Imperial Family are yet to be released by Teikou Imperial Palace’s Wataru Hall. Please stay tuned. Also, let us pause for a moment of silence for Lord Cygnus.”_ **

 

Well, that was indeed unfortunate,  _Seijuurou thinks,_  but on the other hand, why isn’t Tetsuya not calling yet? Should he text him? Call him?  _No, Seijuurou, trust in him. It’s what’s going to make your relationship longer._

 

So Akashi Seijuurou waits.

 

But the call never comes.

 

* * *

 

Another week has started, and Tetsuya was nowhere to be found.  _Did he hate our first time? Was I too rough—but he said he was fine. Did I do something wrong? What if I did something unknowingly? What if Tetsuya doesn’t love me anymore after our first time? I did my best, didn’t I? Wasn’t it enough?_ Seijuurou was getting fidgety and worrisome come Wednesday, and both his butler Sebastian and his father notices. Sebastian tries to talk to him about it, instead he snaps and tells him to shut up and mind his own business—to which the loyal butler only nodded in respect.

 

On the other hand, when Akashi Masaomi asked his son, it was as if Seijuurou was holding up all the pain inside when he replied,  _“Tetsuya’s not answering my texts or my calls, Father. I—”_ Seijuurou understands if his father would want to disown or hit him after admitting such a weakness, but the hit nor the words never came. Instead, he felt sturdy arms engulf him.  _“You shouldn’t worry so much, Seijuurou. What if your Tetsuya was just having some problems that he doesn’t want to immediately tell you? What if there was something going on in his family?”_  To this Seijuurou nods and hugs his father back.  _“Might as well look into that, okay? For your own peace of mind, son. I don’t want you worrying. Your Tetsuya is a strong one, right?”_

_“Yes, father. Thank you.”_

 

* * *

 

Two weeks.

 

It took Tetsuya two weeks to go back to school. When Seijuurou caught a glimpse of Tetsuya after being dropped off by Sebastian, he hurriedly went to the side of his blue-head.

 

 _“Tetsuya!”_   _When Tetsuya turned around to face him, his boyfriend’s eyes were red swollen from crying—they also lost the glow that Seijuurou cherished. “Tetsuya… What happened? Did I do something wrong?”_

_To this, Tetsuya smiles, like he hasn’t in a long while. “It’s nothing, Seijuurou,” he moves closer and cups Seijuurou’s face. “Everything’s fine, now that you’re here.” He hugs Seijuurou tightly as if he has no intention of letting go._

_“I-If you say so, Tetsuya… I love you, okay?”_

_“Yes, Seijuurou. I love you too.”_

 

Despite the fact that Tetsuya has attended classes again, Seijuurou feels like his beloved Tetsuya has changed over the course of two weeks. They return to their usual routines, such as having their weekly book meetings, daily lunches under their cherry blossom tree (and he would always notice that Tetsuya wears a longing face every time he looks into his lunch), their library hours before their chauffeurs arrive to pick them up, among other things.

 

And speaking of chauffeurs, Seijuurou had an idea.

 

He knew Kiyoshi Teppei-san. He’d been mentioned many times by his Tetsuya; he was Tetsuya’s driver and childhood friend. Maybe he can provide the information he needs to know what truly happened during the two weeks that Tetsuya was gone off the radar. He used his father’s intelligence network to know about Teppei-san—he had him followed discreetly, investigated thoroughly and taken apart piece by piece.

 

A few days later, the report on Kiyoshi Teppei arrived in his bedroom in their Teito branch house. The report, compiled and submitted to him by Sebastian himself, read like this:

 

_ Seijuurou-sama: _

__

_ The investigation with regard to Kiyoshi Teppei has reached its completion. According to the intelligence network of your father, the following results was found: _

__

> _ Kiyoshi Teppei is an orphan who was raised in the Teikou Imperial Palace as a member of the Imperial Family’s security detail after his father, who was a member of the Imperial Secret Service.  _ _ It is of public record that he is employed by the Teikou Imperial Family through the secret service. However, the investigation has found that he is most likely to have been assigned for the protection of the Crown Prince due to them being raised together in the palace. _

__

_ I have also taken it upon myself to investigate the identity of the Crown Prince, and my investigation has resulted into the following: _

__

> _ The Crown Prince, born Kuroko Tetsuya, is currently enrolled in the Teikou Imperial High School and is a classmate of yours.  _ _ As of public record, he shares sky-blue hair with his maternal grandmother, The Empress Byakko; however his sky-blue hair is spiky like yours.  _ _ As for the discreet files, I have found that it is a knack of the Imperial Family to use the family name ‘Suzuki’ when they are involved in the public sphere, such as being enrolled in high school. _

__

_ I am very sorry about this, Seijuurou-sama. _

 

… And the reason why Tetsuya was called into the Education Minister’s office that day. His father, the Emperor-Consort, was killed in an accident; and it was necessary to put Tetsuya under constant surveillance because of the possibility of the accident being staged—in case the perpetrators were also after The Empress and The Crown Prince.

 

His real name isn’t even Suzuki Tetsuya… It’s  **Kuroko**  Tetsuya. Tetsuya is The Crown Prince.

 

_“But why? Why hasn’t he told me about this?” Tears were slowly falling on Seijuurou’s cheeks—if it was because of pain, anguish, confusion or hatred—he didn’t know. “Tetsuya, why? Why? Why? Why did you…” He was holding his face in between his hands as tears fall, waiting for answers that he knew won’t come. “Why, Tetsuya? Didn’t you trust me? Didn’t you love me? All those time? That one year we spent together, was it nothing to you? I trusted you with everything! I trusted you, Tetsuya. I trusted you…” He was talking and shouting to no one in particular—_

He just wanted to let the world know that Akashi Seijuurou was in pain.

 

And it was alright for Akashi Seijuurou to be in pain.

 

Before the incident with Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou only felt this great level of pain once. It was when fate decided to take his beloved mother from him—

 

The only person he trusted, the only person who trusted him back.

The only person he cherished, the only person who cherished him back.

The only person he was happy with, the only person who was also happy with him.

 

—and now fate has decided to take from Akashi Seijuurou again. The other person he trusted, the other person he cherished, the other person he was happy with. At least now, Akashi Seijuurou has the option to leave what has brought him this kind of anguish. After this, fate, or whatever tried, will never triumph taking from Akashi Seijuurou ever again.

 

He is Akashi Seijuurou— _fate will never have the chance to take what is his again, **because he is absolute**._

* * *

 

He told The Crown Prince to meet him under their cherry blossom tree after class, because he wanted to talk to him about something. Seijuurou sighs as a relief because Kuroko Tetsuya-sama showed up, and this was his chance to end things up once and for all. After all, Akashi Seijuurou has no use for people who deceive him.

 

_“Hello,” Seijuurou tried to talk with a harsh tone. He held himself together. “Come under the tree.”_

_He did approach, and Seijuurou saw him wear a confused expression. “Is something wrong, Seijuurou?” he said as he cocked his head to the side._

_“A lot is, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou pronounces harshly. “How about we discuss what’s wrong, hmm?”_

_Sky blue eyes went wide in shock and surprise. “You’re scaring me, Seijuurou. What’s happening?”_

_“Yes, let me tell you what’s happening, but first… Let me ask you something,” Seijuurou looked into the boy’s irritatingly beautiful eyes. “Tell me, who really are you?”_

_His eyes showed a spark of anxiety and understanding, yet he speaks lies. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say, Seijuurou. It’s me, Tetsuya, your Tetsuya—”_

_Seijuurou laughs hard at this. “My Tetsuya?” He laughs again and points at the sky blue-haired boy in front of him. “You’re not my Tetsuya. My Tetsuya is not real. You are not real.”_

_“Huh?” He tries to move closer to Seijuurou, and Seijuurou lets him. “I’m your Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, and I am very much real as you are.”_

_He stared down at those teary eyes with much anger and hatred. “I’m going to ask you again, who are you?”_

_The boy pushes him onto the tree and kisses him hard. “I’m your Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou.” He tries to kiss Seijuurou again, but this time, Seijuurou blocks his lips with his hand. “Please stop this farce, **Your Imperial Highness**.”_

_The boy steps back, tears falling from his innocent-looking sky blue eyes. “W-What? What are you talking about?”_

_Seijuurou smiles. “You, Suzuki Tetsuya, are a liar. I have caught onto you, and you still won’t tell me the truth.” The boy tries to interrupt him, but he sends him a glare. “No matter how much you cover up your lie, and I am onto you,” he steps closer to the boy and places a hand on his shoulder to make him sit on the ground. The boy falls slowly but surely and sits on his legs. “Lower your head, it’s too high. I don’t care who you are; I show no mercy to people who deceive me, not even my own parents if they would dare or The Empress herself,” he stands tall and stares into the now-scared eyes of the sitting Crown Prince. “I am Akashi Seijuurou and I am absolute. You’d do well to remember that.”_

As Akashi Seijuurou walks away from the tree that has been his favorite place for a year, he hears moans and groans of pain, including a loud  _“I’m sorry, Seijuurou, I’m sorry_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Disclosable information: There are six (6) Imperial States: Touou to the northwest, Kaijou to the northeast, Shuutoku to the east, Yosen to the southwest, Rakuzan at the south and Teito, the Imperial City, at the center.
> 
> *
> 
> I am sorry. I am very sorry.


	10. The Past Catches Up (Part 2): Rosa Gigantea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even now, as usual, it's normal, isn't it? In our chests, we each have our pride. We can fight each other at full strength because you are here." (今もいつもフツーでしょ? 胸に別にー誇らしい. 全力でやりあえるオマエがいるから!)  
> \- Prime Position, Murasakibara Atsushi Mini Solo Album Volume 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update month! Oh, and by the way, may I suggest something? While you read this chapter, listen to 'Prime Position', a track in Murasakibara Atsushi's solo mini album. He sings with Kaga-chin and Muro-chin. That song is this chapter's inspiration. You can download it here: http://hikarinoakariost.info/kuroko-no-basuke-solo-mini-album-vol-6/
> 
> And another by the way. I've edited Mukkun's part in Chapter 2 in order to fit this chapter's story. If you want, you can read it so this chapter can make sense.

Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya was five and six years old respectively when Mom told them they’d be moving somewhere. Teikou, she said, because that’s where Taiga and Tatsuya were originally from. She said that they were moving in a good house in a good neighborhood filled with good families. They don’t notice the time they spent in the air—they just knew that they were already in Teikou because Mom already said so. Yosen, the place where they’d be moving to.

 

Their new house is quite small; it had two bedrooms, one for Mom and the other for Taiga and Tatsuya to share. It also has a kitchen with counters, a small living room, and a small backyard for Taiga and Tatsuya to practice basketball. It was nice. When they arrived, all their stuff was already there, and the first thing that Taiga and Tatsuya went looking for is their basketball. Mom was tired, so she went and took a nap.

 

Looks like the feeling of playing basketball in Teikou isn’t so different from playing in Los Angeles.

 

Mom wakes up a little later and shouts for Taiga and Tatsuya to help her find something. “ ** _The big bag of sweets_** ,” she says in English. A few minutes later and Tatsuya locates it in one of his bags. “ ** _Why do we have a big bag of sweets with us, Mom?_** ” Tatsuya asks while Taiga smiles and adds, “ ** _is it mine?_** ” She throws her head in laughter. “ ** _No, it’s for our neighbor’s kid, I heard he’s as old as you, Taiga,_** ” she replies. “ ** _And that he’s a big sweets addict_**.”

 

*

 

Murasakibara Atsushi remembers the day he met Muro-chin and Kaga-chin. He was just five years old when a new family moved in the house across the Murasakibara’s. His mama told him that an American family with only a single mother and two kids moved in there, and they had a different culture apart from theirs, so it was best that Atsushi doesn’t play with them immediately—mama also said that she will wait for their introductions before she lets Atsushi play with them. But, mama was surprised when a yellow-haired, eyeglasses-wearing woman carrying many kinds of sweets, a little boy with his black hair covering half his face and a red-haired little boy with forked eyebrows.

 

Atsushi was standing beside his mama as she opened the door for the three, and she heard them introduce themselves, as it was custom for the Teikouans to do so. “My name is Alexandra Garcia,” she offered her right hand. Atsushi was surprised that she can speak Teikouan. “And these are my adoptive sons,” she moved the black-haired little boy forward, “Himuro Tatsuya,” Muro-chin (Atsushi finds the little boy pretty so he decides to call him Muro-chin) smiled while the angry-looking redhead looked at Atsushi. “You’re so tall,” the other little boy said to Atsushi, “how tall are you?” To this, mama laughed and told Atsushi to respectfully reply. “I don’t know~ What’s your name, ne? Are those eyebrows real?” The angry redhead looked angrier, “what the hell did you say, of course they’re real!” Mama moved Atsushi away from the boy and she said sorry for him, telling his yellow-haired mama that Atsushi didn’t mean what he said. His mama replied with, “sorry for his language, too, by the way, his name is Kagami Taiga.” Atsushi found him funny, so he decides to call him Kaga-chin.

 

“Oh, I forgot!” the yellow-haired mama suddenly blurts out as she hands the bag of sweets to Atsushi’s mama, “these are for you!”

 

Atsushi decides Muro-chin and Kaga-chin’s mama is the best as he rips the bag open.

 

*

 

At six years old, Tatsuya can already cook eggs and clean up after himself and his brother. At five years old, Taiga can already tell the difference with cooked and raw food, and wash his underwear. However, since they’re already living in Teikou, they should learn how to speak the language. Alexandra Garcia thanks younger self in taking a major interest in Teikouan culture (what a joke, it was her duty to learn) so she was able to learn to speak the language fluently. She teaches Taiga and Tatsuya Teikouan during Thursdays up until Sundays.

 

“Tatsuya-nii,” Alex overhears Taiga call his older brother one day, “I want an egg sandwich for my afternoon snack.” She can hear Tatsuya’s gentle smile from their couch. “Fine, Taiga, but you should promise that you won’t eat mom’s share? And how about you call Atsushi over so we can have a little small party?” She can feel Taiga’s excitement. “ ** _Really? I can invite Atsushi over? Thanks!_** ” He runs off.

 

Within minutes, Taiga returns with the newly woken up Atsushi, who Alex thinks just went over because there was a promise of food. “Muro-chin,” Alex smirks at her older son’s nickname by the purple-head, “Kaga-chin told me you’d be making us egg sandwiches, aren’t you lying?” Tatsuya chuckles a little. “ ** _Yes, Atsushi,_ ** I’m making egg sandwiches,” he confirms. “Was that English you just talked in, Muro-chin?” Taiga grumbles beside Murasakibara-kun. “Atsushi, don’t bother Tatsuya-nii, he’ll never finish making those sandwiches! **_See, I can speak English too!_** ” He boasts. “Whoa~” Atsushi claps in amusement.

 

By the time Tatsuya finishes making loads of egg sandwiches (he knows that his brother and their purple-haired guests have monsters within their stomachs), Atsushi can already say ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘thank you’, ‘good morning’, ‘good afternoon’, ‘good evening’ and ‘this is delicious’.

 

*

 

Kaga-chin enrolls in Atsushi’s class during elementary school, and he says that because Muro-chin is a year older than him, he’s Atsushi and Kaga-chin’s senpai. Atsushi never enjoys being in class—he’s always sleepy and he just wants to eat mama’s cooking at lunch already—but since Kaga-chin became seatmates with him, he started to enjoy learning more. Kaga-chin always invites Atsushi to join his group and he never lets Atsushi be bullied by their other classmates because Atsushi was so tall and had weird, long purple hair. Kaga-chin would always fight those bullies for Atsushi, and when the fight is over, even if Kaga-chin wins or loses, Atsushi would always give him sweets that mama packed for him. Muro-chin saves them sometimes. He’d just smile to the people who were bullying Atsushi and fighting Kaga-chin, and they’d run off.  Kaga-chin tells him that Muro-chin is really scary when he’s mad—Atsushi thinks he’d never been glad that he’s friends with Muro-chin.

 

Muro-chin joins them in the school cafeteria every lunch, and he tells them stories. Once, Muro-chin told them that he’s better than everyone else in his class when it came to English—thanks to Muro-chin, Atsushi scores well in his English class, too. Now, Atsushi can both look down on his bullies while also speaking to them using English (and they have no way of telling what Atsushi was talking about because they’re all stupid).

 

When Muro-chin graduates to move onto middle school, Kaga-chin gets into more fights.

 

*

 

One afternoon, Taiga and Tatsuya comes home bloodied and wrecked, and their mother sees it first-hand. “ ** _What the hell happened?!_** ” She shrieked in English, so loud that she was sure that the Murasakibaras heard her. “ ** _Did you get in a fight? What did we talk about fighting, boys?_** ” She turned to the older of her sons, the one she thought was responsible enough to prevent fights. “ ** _You! Himuro Tatsuya. You are ten years old. I thought you’re mature enough to take care of yourself and your brother. I demand an explanation now_** ,” she booms. Tatsuya simply looks over his younger brother, whose eyebrows were hunched so closely. “ ** _Mom_** ,” Taiga starts, “ ** _they were attacking Atsushi. Bullying him. What was I supposed to do, let those assholes do whatever they want to my friend?_** ” Tatsuya watches his mother’s expression change from that of fury to understanding and relief. He smiles to his brother and pats him on the back. “ ** _What Taiga said, mom, I was actually just talking when they attacked me. Don’t worry, I didn’t attack back—Taiga did enough of that for me_** ,” he smiles again.

 

Taiga looks to his older brother, and nods. He moves closer to their mother and kneels in front of her. “Mama,” he begins again, “I’m sorry I was involved in a fight. It was the only way I know how to protect my friend.” Alex watches her sons carefully.

“Mama,” Tatsuya coughs and clears his throat. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stop Taiga before the fight even started. I felt like it was his own fight, and that I shouldn’t interfere.”

“Mama,” it was Taiga’s turn again, apparently, “I’m sorry I don’t use my head. But if it’s the way I can protect Tatsuya-nii and Atsushi from bad boys who bullies them, I’ll fight them. All of them.”

“Mama,” Tatsuya stands and opens his arms. “We’re sorry. Please forgive us?”

“Of course, my boys,” she grabbed Taiga and pulled him into the hug, “I’m sorry too, okay?”

 

A few minutes into the hug and the American family hears a faint knock. “Uhm,” the little voice spoke, “Mama Alex-chin, Muro-chin, Kaga-chin, are you okay? Mama sent Atsushi to check on you.” Taiga stands, moves away from the hug (the little tsundere), and opens the front door to let Atsushi in. “Kaga-chin, was Mama Alex-chin mad because you fought those people for Atsushi?” He frowns when Taiga nods, and moves towards Alex. “Mama Alex-chin,” he prostrates himself in front of Alex on his hands and knees. “Mama taught Atsushi how to apologize properly. I’m sorry, Mama Alex-chin. I didn’t mean for Muro-chin and Kaga-chin to get into a fight.” Tatsuya moves towards Atsushi and pats him softly on the back, “Atsushi, please stand up. It’s okay.” He looked up but shook his head, “not until Mama Alex-chin forgives Muro-chin and Kaga-chin.”

 

Alex laughs exaggeratingly that tears almost flowed from her eyes. “Atsushi-kun, please stand up. I have forgiven Tatsuya and Taiga, it’s fine. Please, stand up.” Atsushi finally stands up and smiles. “Thank you, mama Alex-chin. By the way, mama told me to invite you for dinner. It’s just me and Mama tonight.” Tatsuya grins. “Thank you for the invitation, Atsushi.”

 

*

 

The first thing that Atsushi and Kaga-chin notices once they take their first steps into middle school is that Muro-chin changed. He smiled more often. He has many friends, aside from Kaga-chin and Atsushi. Girls confess to him; girls blush at the sight of him. Atsushi notes that he’s become prettier. He’s even a member of the boy’s basketball team—something that Atsushi and Kaga-chin dreamt of doing.

 

_Atsushi finds Kaga-chin and Muro-chin play in a basketball court one day. He watches Muro-chin teach Kaga-chin how to dribble, pass and shoot the ball into the basket that’s way too high even for Atsushi to reach. Muro-chin notices him, and invites him._

_However, all Atsushi says is, “it’s troublesome.”_

_Muro-chin frowns, but Kaga-chin suddenly becomes angry. “You idiot, basketball is fun! You’re just a wuss, Atsushi.” Muro-chin hits Kaga-chin on the head and reprimands him, “Taiga, bullying isn’t funny,” he looks to Atsushi. “Atsushi, do you want me to teach you basketball too?”_

 

_Atsushi thinks about it. He doesn’t want to move a lot and play, but he gets to play with Kaga-chin and Muro-chin. He finds the latter as enough motivation. “Okay, Muro-chin,” he bows. “Please take care of me.”_

 

_ _

_They spend all their afternoons playing at the park near their house. Muro-chin teaches them all he knows about basketball. He taught them about the different positions: Muro-chin wanted to be a shooting guard and Kaga-chin wanted to be a power forward; Atsushi eventually learns that he’s best suited to be a center since he’s good at defending the goal—Muro-chin said so. On weekends, mama Alex-chin comes with them to the park and teaches them more basketball. Atsushi, Muro-chin and Kaga-chin becomes confident enough to join a small basketball league that happens at the park where they usually play. It was a three-on-three street basketball competition for little boys like them._

_Atsushi feels like he’s on top of the world when they win that summer’s street basketball._

 

His confidence carries over up to middle school, and he decides that his time is up. He should already join the try-outs for their middle school’s boy’s basketball team. So he does; and immediately, he gets to placed in their middle school’s first string. Kaga-chin is also in the first string, but he finds out that Muro-chin is a regular.

 

Atsushi trains and trains and trains (albeit reluctantly sometimes)—while Kaga-chin gets into more and more fights (that has no connection to people bullying Atsushi, the bullies don’t even dare come close to Atsushi now that he can crush them)—and Muro-chin gets to be taken by more and more of his admirers (both boys and girls).

 

Atsushi and Kaga-chin were chosen as part of the starters just in time for the middle school Inter-high qualifiers. Despite the time they spent playing for their middle school, Atsushi, Muro-chin and Kaga-chin still can beat every single team they battle on the court. The coach lets Atsushi stay under the net when he doesn’t feel like moving, and this is where their opponents are deceived—they think Atsushi is a slow, lazy poke. Atsushi crushes them without hesitation and they almost do a shutout. Kaga-chin is still a bit hotheaded, but he makes up every time he shoots his favorite move, the Meteor Jam (Atsushi still thinks it’s named after a sandwich spread). Muro-chin still looks pretty even while he’s in mid-air and shoots his signature Mirage Shot. He smiles at Atsushi every time Atsushi successfully guards their basket; he smiles at Kaga-chin every time he shoots. Muro-chin looks happy. Kaga-chin looks happy.

 

Atsushi smiles as they win towards the finals for two years in a row.

 

Muro-chin eventually leaves for high school. He chooses to attend Yosen High School in the North District, where it snows every fucking day and Atsushi almost regrets being born in that district. Atsushi and Kaga-chin still get to see Muro-chin during early mornings and weekends—but Muro-chin seems to be more focused in his high school basketball career that sometimes he doesn’t go home until really, really later.

 

Atsushi misses him.

 

Without Muro-chin to watch him, Kaga-chin becomes aggressive again; but he seems to be in more control of himself now that they’re in their third year of middle school and he’s named Captain of the basketball team after Muro-chin. Kaga-chin pushes Atsushi to train hard, and while Atsushi doesn’t mind training with Kaga-chin, he thinks that Kaga-chin becomes so serious sometimes.

 

Thanks to Kaga-chin’s training, Atsushi was able to score the last point for their third win even if his knees weren’t cooperating.

 

* 

 

It was a rainy day when mama Alex-chin drops Muro-chin in Atsushi’s house. He recalls mama telling him that Muro-chin will be staying with them from now on. When he asked if Kaga-chin will also live with them, mama tells Atsushi that he will be staying somewhere else.

 

Atsushi takes note of how mama Alex-chin looked like when she dropped Muro-chin and his things off. She looks like she spent all night awake and crying. “Tatsuya, you be good, okay? I’ll see you soon,” she scoots closer to Muro-chin and hugs him. “I love you, son.” Muro-chin smiles and hugs his mama back. “I love you too, Mama.” Mama Alex-chin pushes Kaga-chin towards Muro-chin. Kaga-chin offers his fist. “Tatsuya-nii, don’t forget me, okay? Here, I kinda bought rings for us to remember each other.” Muro-chin grins wide at Kaga-chin, and receives the ring. “I will never, Taiga.”

 

Atsushi watches as Mama Alex-chin and Kaga-chin walk away from their house, and Muro-chin’s face becomes wet with tears.

 

* * *

 "And that's the last time I ever saw you, Kaga-chin," Atsushi, now Lord  _Rosa Gigantea_ , tells his childhood friend. "I think I deserve to crush you now. You made Muro-chin cry. Wasn't he the best brother you ever had?"

"Could you stop this crushing business, Atsushi," Muro-chin shushes the purple-head. "If you don't stop, I'll fight you."

 

Kagami's forked eyebrows twitch. His Majesty was responsible for this talk. He thought it was necessary for them three (Kaga-chin, Muro-chin and Atsushi) to talk about this existing angsty past so we can all move forward smoothly and tension-free. According to him, he had Himuro Tatsuya picked up from their dorm in the University of Yosen under the pretense that Atsushi wanted to be visit him, but under security issues, it was better for Muro-chin to be brought to the palace instead. Muro-chin arrived this morning, and now Atsushi feels it's a little before lunchtime and he's hungry.

 

"I'm sorry about that, Atsushi," Kagami Taiga closes his eyes in apology. "There were some family thing going on, and Tatsuya and I thought that you didn't have to know about it. I'm sorry, but now I'm thinking, this is what older brothers are supposed to be; protecting their little brothers."

"Please shut up, Taiga." Muro-chin speaks, "Atsushi, please calm down. I guess we owe you some revelations, huh?"

 

* * *

 

On Taiga’s last year in middle school, Alex notices that Taiga has become closer to Atsushi than to his own brother. She supposes it was due to the years they spent apart, and it was natural for Taiga to become close with his own classmate.

 

It was a dull Friday afternoon when she didn’t have to man the sports store she owned, and she was waiting for her sons to go home so she can take them somewhere to enjoy. As she was trying to clean (she admits she sucked at it, only Tatsuya knew how to clean everything properly, bless that child), she heard their doorbell clunk.

 

She gives out a sound between a groan and a whine—she knew exactly who it was. It was that person from the Ministry of Imperial Ceremonies again. He was going to try and convince her to take up her post in that shitty council again. She didn’t ask for this when she was born to the head of the Louis Clan. She saw it as unfair—but then again, she’s acting like a brat and an irresponsible mother because she hasn’t explained this to her boys. Tatsuya became the mature member of their family the day he learned to cook eggs; now he’s fifteen. Taiga grew up well; Alex heard that he was a well-known basketball captain and he led them to victory. She told the man from the Imperial Ceremonies that she will think about it this time.

 

After the ministry man leaves, she patiently waits for her sons to come home.

They arrive just in time for dinner.

 

“Mama,” Tatsuya greets from the door, “Taiga and I are home.”

“Mama?” Taiga reiterates. “Where are you? Is there food already?”

Alex gives herself a imaginary pat on the back. She likes how her sons call her mama. “I’m in the kitchen, the teriyaki’s about to be done. How about you boys set the table?”

 

Table set and food ready to be consumed, Alex prepares herself for the talk.

 

“Boys,” she starts, and Tatsuya primly places his chopsticks on their proper stand. “I think we have to move again.” Taiga chokes and Tatsuya helps him swallow with a glass of water. The redhead looks furious and the raven looks curiously confused, but both are waiting for their mother to explain. “Well, we really don’t _have_ to move. I think we just have to separate ourselves for a while.”

“Mama,” Taiga stopped eating. “I don’t understand.”

“I think you have to tell us directly, Mama,” Tatsuya lightly chuckles, “you know Taiga is a little dense.”

“ ** _HEY!_** ”

Alex laughs a little. “You’re right. So,” she begins the actual explanation. “You’ve studied the 13 Great Lords of Teikou?”

“Huh?”

“Taiga, the 13 people who founded the empire. Don’t you listen to your teacher?”

“Ah.”

Alex shakes her head in amusement. “Okay, so these 13 Great Lords formed the empire, with Lord Tsubaki as the first Emperor, right? After his coronation and the birth of his heir, he formed the Tsubaki Clan, to which our current Empress is a member. The other Great Lords also formed their own clans after they got married and had children. Now, Mama,” she points to herself, “is a form of a Great Family.”

“Mama, are we royalty too?”

“No, Taiga, we’re nobility… We’re somewhat below the Emperor and his family.”

She notes the look of confusion on her older son’s face. “If we’re part of a Great Family, mama, to which clan do we belong?”

“The 8th brother of the Great Lords, son. Lord Asahina Louis,” she replies, to which Tatsuya simply nods. “Come on, I know you have questions. Ask away.”

Taiga goes first. “If we’re nobility, why are we moving away? Is the Empress calling for you?”

 

This is the hardest part. She carefully explains that she thinks she should shoulder the duty of being the head of a clan on her own before they are of majority. She wants them to enjoy freedom and fun before they encounter the burden of duties and responsibilities.  She also adds that she will go back to them when the time has come. Time for what, she asks in her head, she'll never figure out at this point.

 

*

 

The next days, she talked to a member of the Great Families, Aida Kagetora, and negotiated Taiga's stay with them. She thought that Taiga would learn a lot about the world in the palace and mature as an end result. Then, she talked to Atsushi-kun's mother if she can let Tatsuya stay with them—with payment for rent and food and everything, of course. She agreed, but only with the counter-offer that Alex didn't have to bother about the boy's welfare in the Murasakibara house; she just have to save money for his education (which Alex did). 

 

* * *

 

 

Tatsuya explains the rest to Atsushi. He tells him that he never lost contact with Taiga; the reason why he became a little closed off because he didn't want Atsushi to be entangled in their family matter. He also adds that he tried to get Taiga visit them in Yosen, but Taiga has his own struggles in the palace. The only thing that surprised him was when Atsushi received his letter from Taiga, announcing that he was chosen as a member of the present Emperor's harem and that Taiga was already the Imperial Secretary.

 

As for their mother, she was able to redeem herself as a proper member of the Great Families by being the head of the Louis Clan and representing her clan in official assemblies. Taiga notes, "did you notice that Tatsuya would disappear some weekends?" Atsushi simply cocks his head to the side. "Weekends were the only times that we could all see each other, and Mama doesn't want us to be interrupted so she asks Tatsuya to stay with her for the rest of the weekend so she won't be lonely." He suddenly coughs nervously. "In my defense," Kaga-chin scoffs, "I'm not really supposed to be announcing my position, you know. It's like an open secret."

Muro-chin smiles and ruffles Kaga-chin's hair. "I know, Taiga. Mama called me to explain."

 

There was a lingering question in Atsushi's head. "So, Muro-chin, Kaga-chin, there was really no problem with you?"

Muro-chin hugs Atsushi and tells him, "no, Atsushi." Kaga-chin hugs him too, "we're sorry we kept secrets from you."

Atsushi tries to secretly smile as he returns the hugs he received. "At least everything's fine now. I was really ready to crush Kaga-chin earlier, you know. I thought you guys were fighting since that day and I wanted to crush Kaga-chin for hurting Muro-chin. But everything's fine now."

Muro-chin moves a little away from the hug. "I'm so glad that I met you guys. Seriously, you're both too special."

 

_In Atsushi's head, he thinks: b _eing annoyed and making complaints will also greatly help our friendship grow.__

_In Taiga's head, he thinks: getting fired up is part of the process._

_In Tatsuya's head, he thinks: t _his is what we used to be, this is our usual selves. Understanding each other's motives help us deepen our friendship.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too sad or angsty or anything. Pleas tell me what you think! Thank you for your continued support.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. It seems I've lost the direction I want to pursue with regard to this fic, so I'm going to rewrite this. I don't know if I'm going to scrap this work and start a new one, or just edit and rewrite some parts. What do you think?

Please send me feedback. I'm lost.

 

\- phoenicia1533


End file.
